FNIA World
by ActandRead
Summary: Shinteru Asada is the biggest fan of the old FNIA chain and he is given a chance to meet the mascots in a park but not all is cracked up to be as Shinteru is pulled into something much bigger... No lemons are in this story. TEMP HIATUS
1. Lolbit

A Pure Journey is coming to a close and at the end of kh1 the story will go on a hiatus until another story ends the arc. So I will be uploading chapter 1's of three stories and the one with the most positive feedback will be the TEMPORARY replacement. I cannot stress that a pure journey is my pride and joy and I have to also stress that I am not ending it at the end of kh1 and I will continue the story but not now. Think of this as the 1 year gap between kh1 & kh2 and that this is for the better. 

The first choice is this story which stars Shinteru who gets trapped in the FNIA Park and yes this is based off of the roleplay by moosecraft and jaybull but this will be different at the same time so I hope you enjoy and I present to you FNIA World chapter 1 Lolbit.  
Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, that is owned by Scott Cawthon and I own nothing apart from my OC's like the main character Shinteru

Chapter 1: Lolbit

The FNIA chain was a convention that roamed in the 80's but every time it came to town death happened because of the animatronic mascots and I am the biggest fan of the chain and I thought it was dead until I was given Beta access to go into an amusement park called FNIA world. I am Shinteru Asada, I am 20 and I am the holder of a gift passed down by the gods.

I approached the park on the 5th of June 2017 as for a week this park would be my home. I saw the owner standing next to an animatronic fox who was like a yellow version of the funtime foxy model. The fox had black eye liner and "Hello Shinteru my name is William Afton and this is Lolbit." He said as he pointed to the fox animatronic next to him.  
"Hello I am Lolbit your personal guide in your stay." The fox said as she bowed giving me a view of her... yeah 'stuff', which made me blush furiously.  
"Y-yeah n-nice to meet you Lolbit," I stuttered making the vixen giggle at my reaction "So Mr Afton when can I enter the park?" I asked regaining my posture.  
"First you need to get a ticket and a flashlight to commemorate your visit so if you would follow me to the reception and also it is recommended you get to know Lolbit because she will be with you for the rest of your visit." Afton said as he started walking leaving me and Lolbit standing in shock of the calm nature of Afton.  
"He sure is calm," I said as the vixen giggled again.  
"I know right but there is a bright side, we have a calm week ahead of us," Lolbit said as she hopped in front of me "Well shall we get going Shinteru," She said as she leant forward again making me blush a second time and like the first the silly vixen giggled again.

The entrance to FNIA was themed after the original Freya Fazbear Convention and it was so cool being there. The entrance room had grey walls and a poster that said Freya Fazbear's Convention and it had a picture of the three main animatronics: Freya, Bonnie and Chica. The place was so cool I just stood there in awe which didn't go unnoticed by the tease master herself. "Impressed?" Lolbit said half-jokingly.  
"Whatever" I chuckled as we approached Afton who was standing behind the desk with a small piece of paper in one hand and a flashlight in the other.  
"These are for you Shinteru, your ticket and flashlight," Afton said as he passed me the two objects to which I replied with a simple 'thanks'.  
"Now if you would like to follow me to the train which will take you to the park." Afton said as he walked towards a train station next to the convention to which we followed. "Here is the train so do you want to go to the park now?" he asked which made me nod as if I stayed in the convention for longer I might of not wanted to leave and knowing me I would've "Okay I will see you in a week," Afton said as he walked away leaving me and the animatronic alone.  
"So shall we?" I asked politely as Lolbit hopped onto the train which meant yes.

The train ride was not long to get to FNIA World and as soon as we got off the train we were left to see a huge gate with a bear animatronic out the front of it. Her name was Freya Fazbear, She was taller than Lolbit but not extremely bigger, She wore a top hat and a bow tie that were black and she had a few freckles. She looked exactly like she did on all the pictures of her that I saw. I took a few steps forward until Freya started talking. "Are you Shinteru Asada?" She said in a harsh tone and then I remembered that she had a code that made her a tsundere; oh this was going to be fun.  
"Yes I am and may I say that I am a huge fan," I smiled as Lolbit chuckled and Freya then blushed.  
"It's not like I like that or anything, baka," She replied as Lolbit burst out into laughter and before I could Freya spoke up again "A-Anyways where is your ticket Asada?" She said calling me by my last name.  
"Here it is Freya," I said as I gave her my ticket "So can I go in now?" I asked as Freya opened the gate so that me and Lolbit could enter the park and after we were through the gate we heard Freya being her usual self…  
"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

An hour of exploring went by fast. We saw a shooting game, a rollercoaster and a water slide to name a few and now we were walking through a stall section which weirdly had no one running the stalls. The conversations between Lolbit and I were full off laughter as I dragged Lolbit through the park and I think she didn't mind it but I don't know since the only things she said were mocking me for my constant blushing but I can't help it when the animatronics looks like they do. Whilst we were walking I saw a couple other animatronics, one was behind a stall playing her guitar and I instantly recognised her as toy bonnie from the Los Angeles location, and the other one was from the same location but she was the marionette otherwise known as the puppet by anyone who doesn't know her true name. She was behind the tree and when I looked to her direction she quickly hid behind the tree even more which made me think she was kind of cute. Unfortunately for me Lolbit seemed to not miss a beat in laughing at me. "Who are you looking at Shinteru, oh is it a girl?" Lolbit said with a smug look on her face.  
"W-What no I-I'm not looking at anyone!" I stuttered as Lolbit sighed.  
"Nice poker face there genius." Lolbit sighed as I did too so I decided to spill the beans.  
"I thought I saw the marionette behind the tree but then she hid fast so I couldn't tell if it was her," I explained as Lolbit looked to the tree I was pointing at and then smiled.  
"I guess Mari is finally taking a shine to someone," She muttered under her breath "I think you are going crazy!" Lolbit said to me trying to mask the speech she said.

We continued walking until we got to a hotel that was named the funtime hotel after the funtime animatronics from the sister location. I walked into the hotel to see no staff once again so we just went into the room to see… "Is that a hammer on the wall?" I asked as Lolbit gasped seeing that multiple weapons were scattered across the room like a spike and a triton, all made of diamond, there were giant shrunkens scattered across the floor which Lolbit started to gather as I picked up the hammer and surprisingly I could lift easily but my thoughts were inturupted by Lolbit speaking up. "No it can't be!" She said as she looked towards a corner and as soon as I looked I almost threw up as in the corner of the room a skeleton was hanging of chains and dried up blood covered the wall and I couldn't take this at all, Lolbit saw this and pushed me away from the sight realising that I couldn't look at it anymore and if I did I would throw up. As soon as I got out of the room I gasped for breath as I recovered from the horrific sight. "Shinteru are you okay?" Lolbit asked as she stood in front of me looking concerned which made me happier then I was due to the body.  
"Th-thanks for worrying about me but I am fine I just need to not go in that room, " I said as I put on a fake smile to disconcern Lolbit which didn't work, at the time I was cursing the face Animatronics could have feelings.  
"I know that is a lie but don't worry we don't have to sleep in there we can sleep in the kitchen and I could get you a bed to sleep on from the other room if you want," Lolbit said still concerned for my which made me even happier that Lolbit was as caring as she was.  
"If you can please and would you mind picking up the weapons as if the thing that did that is still in the park then I think we will need it if we want to survive." I replied which made Lolbit huff.  
"I'm not your slave," She said as she looked away with a grin "But for you sure." She said as she hopped to it (Literally).

It was an hour later and Lolbit had shut off for the night so I was left to think whilst I got to sleep. What was the thing that did that? Who was it? Am I safe? I thought through my head as my eyes drifted shut, but I couldn't ignore the thoughts that I was having because there might've been a second reason that I was given the beta access not just that I was a huge fan. Could Afton want _that_ and if he did, how would he know about it as I kept it secret for my whole life that I have _it_ but why would he want this amount of power, I have no clue but what I do know is that I have to keep this a secret for a bit longer, just in case and why did the name Afton sound familiar? I didn't know what I was getting into as I fell to the world of sleep.

In Shinteru's Dream

The room had chains on the ceiling and lava was pouring through the floor as I gained consciousness and I was scared for my life, but then I remembered about Lolbit so I frantically looked around me to see a purple man slitting her throat and pushing her into the lava. I screamed as I fell to my knees losing a person who was just out to protect me and before I could cry I heard the man talk as he said "You will not be safe for long," and as he said that he rushed towards me and hit me over the head with my hammer and I lost consciousness once again…

"I will have it."

Hey guys Taylor here and I am so glad you made it to the end of a possible chapter 1 of the next story. I hoped you enjoyed as the chapter itself is over 2000 words so I spent quite a bit of time on it but I hope you enjoy and if you want this to be the next new story give positive feedback in terms of reads and reviews. I hoped you enjoyed and I will talk to you later in the next story which will be a RWBY Fanfic.

-ActandRead/ Taylor


	2. Chica

Hey guys I am going to spend a while doing the next APJ Chapter and in the mean time I will be expanding FNIA as I feel that I am confident of this story's story.

Chapter 2: Chica

I woke up in a cold sweat and frantically looked around for the Vixen whom I witnessed burn in the lava... which was no longer in the room? I was in thought when I heard a scream behind me which belonged to the Fox animatronic I turned around to see lolbit pulling a funny face which at the time made me jump back and the reaction I got from lolbit was hysterical laughter. "you are such a wimp haha!" lolbit laughed as I caught her of guard bu hugging her "what?" Lolbit asked as i held her tight glad that it was just a nightmare. Lolbit got the vibe i was getting off and hugged back as we finished our embrace. As soon as I stepped back Lolbit gave me a questioning look "and that was for what?" Lolbit asked as the lights all shut off which grabbed our attention. "I'm guessing that's not good Lolbit?" I asked as the Vixen shook her head. "No but if it is what I think it is then I need to look outside," she said as she looked out the window to see no lights were on "you're no we're stuck here," Lolbit said as I took a step back as I started muttering to myself "could this be what the purple guy meant by he WILL have IT?" I muttered hoping Lolbit didn't hear which she did.

"What is IT Shinteru?" Lolbi asked as I cursed my luck.

"I don't even know what he meant by it and why aren't you asking who purple guy is?" I lied through my teeth as Lolbit sighed.

"Because he is the one who gave animatronics like me and Freya souls," Lolbit started as i started remembering where I heard Acton from "he did it by killing children and one of his victim's was-"

"his own daughter who had the name Daisy Afton." I finished as i remembered who Afton really was.

"It was William Afton but they couldn't find any evidence and so they let him go." I finished as Lolbit sighed.

"yes and that is the secret of us animatronics if FNIA. The name stands for Five Nights In Anime because that was all the guards could stay before they got killed by animatronics who was under Purples control. But none of us knew who controlled us all we knew was that it wasn't purple. when I got turned off someone grabbed me and turned offoff my control switch it must've been when you were asleep also-" I cut Lolbit off as I remembered that as i was getting to sleep I had my eyes closed. "but I had my eyes closed for an hour after you shut off so it is possible whoever pressed your normal mode button came in either way I am not complaining I much prefer you on my side," I said as i smiled and remembered the others "where is this switch?" I asked as Lolbit chuckled and said the one place I didn want to hear... "I am not kidding, in between my breasts." she replied seriously which made me sigh and explain why I asked. "other animatronics will be in the park right?" I asked which is when Lolbit realised what I was saying and looked down. "so we have to turn them off," she started as she pulled a mischievous face "more like you have to turn them off by turning them on, hahaha!" Lolbit laughed as I blushed furiously. "Or you could do it?" I hoped as Lolbit shook he head. "nah this is too precious." Lolbit chuckled as i sighed "so do you want to head out now?" I asked as Lolbit nodded as we walked out of funtime hotel. and headed to the next hotel we could find without blood in it.

as we walked and talked, more seriously than the day before, we payed attention to our surroundings making sure an animatronic didn't sneak up on us. we talked about anything we could other than purple guy and the bloody room. "so what did you do before now Shinteru?" Lolbit asked as i sighed

"I was jobless and then I got an e-mail from William and yeah now we're here stuck in a park, funny if this was me before I saw the room in Funtime hotel I would've been okay with this more than I am currently." I replied as Lolbit sighed.

"that's just like you, hey I forgot to ask what is it as SOMEONE avoided it when the lights went out." Lolbit asked as i sighed looking for anything to change the subject with which didn't work so I decided to play the purple card. "can I tell you when we are in secrecy as I believe Afton is listening." I said as Lolbit sighed accepting that I just used the purple card.

we saw a steak store which was empty by a waterslide and we decided to get me food which I neglected to pay attention too yesterday. we walked into the kitchen to see steaks freshly seared next to a cake to which we were curious about but I couldn'y cake as i gulfed down the steak like I normally do to my food... oh did I forget to mention how I eat like we'll think of Goku from Dragon Ball and times it by ten and you would get my appetite to which Lolbit found out the hard way. Lolbit was about to complain when the door to the kitchen opened to show an animatronic looking straight at me and at the time the steak was already in my stomach so I seemed normal. The animatronic had yellow skin and was the same height as Freya was by comparison. She had huge breasts which was barely covered by a napkin which read 'lets eat'. I knew who this was thanks to my constant research and it was the animatronic Chica who was from the original location in California.

"Lolbit is that the human that Afton is after?" Chica asked in her British as Lolbit moved in front of me.

accent "yes it is and I am working with him so **you better back off!"** Lolbit said menacingly which made me and Chica simultaneously shiver.

"Afraid I can't do that, you see if I don't bring him back there will be another withered animatronic." Chica said as she got out a staff which was orange and the hilt shaped like a flame, his was most likely a fire staff.

"well it is on then and **may the best Fox win** ," lolbit said as she looked towards me "I'll distract her and you go get the switch Shinteru." Lolbit muttered so only I could hear her to which I nodded.

and with that sparks flew as Lolbit unsheathed her claws and launched herself towards Chica who was charging her staff with mana that was on the side next to her which we didn't notice earlier. Chica shouted as she fired multiple fireballs which were targeted on Lolbit who dodged by doing multiple side steps and she didn't notice the fireballs changing direction to her back and the fireballs hit burning some of her fur to which she replied by grimacing an turning to the tap which got exploded by the momentum of the two attacks which was in Lolbit's advantage as water splashed on her fur which was her cue to charge at Chica again who was charging her next shot but she lacked attention on me and I was right behind the duck and I got ready to press her button which I waited to do due to me having to mentally prepare myself because I was going to, in Lolbits words, 'turn her off by turning her on' so I needed to get to the button which was covered by her... bib . SHIT! Lolbit saw this and tore the bib off which enraged Chica who stared at Lolbit giving me my opportunity so I dug in deep within myself,and Chicas breasts, and pushed the button which had Chica regain consciousness to see me having my left hand between her boobs.

"W-what do you think you're doing to my breasts?" Chica asked to my hands reply was immediately retreating to myself. I was so scared so I started bowing repeatedly saying "I'M SO SORRY!" a million times which made Lolbit burst out in laughter which changed Chicas attention from me to the Vixen.

"what were we doing Lolbit?" Chica asked shutting me and Lolbit up.

"You were being controlled by purple and was after Shinteru's life so we fought each other, representative of Purples with Shinteru's guardian." Lolbit said hand in Chica her bib back who gladly accepted it. and tied it back to her neck and then she turned to Shinteru.

"I am so sorry of what I did to you, please forgive me," Chica said as she bowed and I blushed due to the respective bow being performed for me.

"you can help US defeat purple ?" Lolbit said as Chica looked to the Vixen and gave her an intimidating stare.

"Why are you doing this though? you know he cannot do anything."

"but if he has EVERY animatronic under his control and he can destroy so many innocent lives, look at how much he wants to kill Shinteru over herehere and he is innocent."

"so it is your fault that Lolbit is thinking of a suicide mission," Chica said blaming me for a 'suicide mission'

"huh? first off Suicide is of one's own accord second I have given Lolbit a chance to stop doing this but she wants to stop purple for her freedom so please, it won't be suicide with more a nimatronics around so please," I said as I bowed my head respectively

Chica smiled at this and started talking "alright I will help and if you need food to eat I'm your gal." Chica said making be and Lolbit smile in relief.

I left Chica and Lolbit alone as i decided to scout the steak house we were in and I decided to look upstairs to find another bedroom with weapons scattered around I was worried so I looked around and there were no bodies so I called for Lolbit and Chica who calmly walked up the stairs to see the room and Chica noticed a couple weapons on the floor that looked like her fire staff; she saw a green and yellow staff with mana all round the room. Lolbit saw more giant shurikens which she once again collected like in Funtime and I picked up the heaviest weapon I could find which turned out to be a double sided Emerald Battle Axe which I dubbed Axel. We met up and Chica gave us all a staff; she gave me the yellow one and Lolbit her fire one. "but this is yours Chica?" Lolbit said as Chica smiled.

"Well since i am the cook I thought I might as well be the healer." she said as she showed us her healing staff as she handed out 128 mana pieces each.

"Shinteru your staff is the lightning staff and it will short out any animatronic giving you a chance to turn off their controlled setting." Chica said making me feel underwhelmed which didn't last long with Lolbit speaking up.

"your staff will help you turn them on *snicker* HAHAHAHAHAHA" Lolbit said bursting out into laughter which Chica chuckled along to which made me sigh in both shame and relief that Lolbit didn't change that much.

"I found three beds so if you want to sleep on a bed you're free to." I said as Lolbit and Chica shook their heads.

"We dont need it as we are, you know, a type of robot." Chica said as the Vixen nodded along.

It was night and the two animatronics had switched off for the night and I was once again resting my head but this time I had my eyes opened and as i blinked I saw another animatronic in the room bur it disappeared as i blinked and this made me fall asleep as I wondered if she was the one who turned off Lolbits hostile switch.

I was once again in my room as lava poured through the floor and the chain's were on the ceiling once again. I saw purple and he was holding a gun that had a signature of W.A on its handle. I jumped up and grabbed Axel so I could attack him and I kept towards him as he shot his gun a huge gust of wind hit me and I fell into the burning magma and I heard him say one word. "pointless"

\--Hey guys well done for making it to the end. I hope you enjoyed and I have a couple announcements. First of all this is replacing APJ and the next chapter is going to be the finale so I am going to wait a couple weeks before uploading it because I need loads I time to find it so I thought why not continue FNIA. the next thing is that i have a YouTube so go check it out.

thanks for reading and I am signing off.

-Taylor/ActandRead


	3. Nightmare Bonnie

Hey guys and welcome back to FNIA World. Today we are meeting our first nightmare who's name is Nightmare Bonnie so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Nightmare Bonnie

I once again woke up in a cold sweat remembering the purple Afton killing my companions, one after the other I watched their demise and couldn't help them. Glad it was a dream I bolted up to see the worried faces of Lolbit and Chica the first of which was sobbing really hard which I dont think animatronics can do. "Easy there Lolbit, by the way animatronics can cry?" I asked as Lolbit punched me in the stomach at which I once again bolted up to see Lolbit asleep and Chica missing.

"The fuck?" I muttered as Lolbits eyes turned on as she stood up and stretched too.

"Morning Shin!" Lolbit yawned.

"What just happened, And where is Chica?"

"I have no clue lets check down stairs" Lolbit said as she picked up her Shurikens and put them in her case.

As we walked downstairs we saw Chica on the floor with a Purple man standing on top of Chicas exoskeleton laughing madly.

"We meet alas Shinteru." Purple Guy grimaced

"Quit with the act Afton! You think you could hide that from me?"

"Oh but that is where you're wrong Shinteru, I am just taking this form under request of the man himself."

"Who are you then?" Lolbit shouted as she let a growl escape her lips.

"I am a monster most people fear, A demon dancing on your grave, A ghost that is so hellish I have been dubbed a nightmare by multiple nations themselves, I am the reason you still lay asleep, the one that kills you like the child of a sacrilegious sheep, Lolbit you may have an idea but I am Nightmare Bonnie giving the world terror and fear." Nightmare Bonnies monologue ended as Lolbit fell to hee knees.

"So this isn't real? I-I'm just an illusion made by Shins mind?" Lolbit stuttered as the Nightmare in Purple robes walked towards us so I stood in front of Lolbit and troed to snap jer out of her trans.

"Stop it Lolbit, this means Chica is alright so help me out, if we beat him this nightmare will end and I can reunite with you and Chica, help me out whilst you still can!" I shouted as Lolbit got up and put her hand into her Shuriken sashet.

"I understand, here I can avenge Chica right Shin?"

"Thats right but wait are you the one giving me nightmares about purple guy?"

"Yes why?"

"Then if I defeat you so will my nightmares."

"Hate to rain on your parade but the nightmare gang is not just me, I am one of the weakest-"

"and on thattrain of thought, aren't you a female?"

"All of us are Shin,"

"How does it feel to be inside a man?" I asked as Lolbit chuckled and Bonnie lost her composure.

"You bastard I WON'T LET YOU LIVE FOR HUMILIATING ME!" Nightmare Bonnie screamed as she grabbed my war axe, at the same time the floor collapsed as lava spouts flew up towards me. The nightmare swung Axel and missed which caused a reflection in her eyes which caused her to stumble which I used to my advantage as I knocked the night demon into the lava collapsing my nightmare.

I woke up and sprung to my feet to see Lolbit and Chica collapsed on tge floor wearing faces of grimace as they were getting beaten by a Bonnie which had one ear missing, an eye torn out and her feet were absent of fur. "Just give up already, you can no longer win against me!" Nightmare laughed as i remembered what she called herself 'a hellish ghost'. THAT WAS IT! The weaknesses of ghosts are light so I made a mad sprint to the light switch and turned the switch on which caused the Nightmare animatronic yo fall to her knees to which I grabbed her and tied her on a chair with nunchucks Lolbit made from her Shurikens.

After I was done I rushed over to choose ca and gave her her staff which I found half way across the room with some mana to heal her and Lolbit up. As she did so I turned to Nightmare Bonnie and approached the weakened nightmare. "Nice to finally meet you directly Nightmare Bonnie." I said as Lolbit and Chica walked behind me and stood still.

"Whatever." She said as i grabbed my commemorative flashlingt turned it on and turned off the rooms main lights.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"I can't tell you anything to do with anyone else."

"I don't mean for you to do that, as I said before I hope for a simple conversation. Are you the one that has been giving me nightmares?"

"Yes I have," She answered honestly

"On whose orders?" I continued

"The bosses orders."

"So Aftons orders?" Lolbit asked

"You think he is the mastermind? You couldn't be more wrong." Nightmare Bonnie laughed.

"Who is the boss?"

"I can't tell you, we animatronics have a feature that doesn't let us say information that the boss doesn't want as public knowledge. Just ask those two over there."

"Its true Shin, but we have no recollection of the true mastermind, just Afton."

"That's because only the higher ups like me can know about his existence."

"Lastly close your eyes for ten seconds and we will untie you." I said as the Nightmare did so I pushed my hand in between her boobs and hit the hostility swich which made her now lax towards us.

"Thank you Shinteru." She said as we stepped back and she smiled sliwly whih made me blush at the pretty smile.

"No problem but seriously why did you decide to show yourself?" I asked as Nightmare Bonnie.

"I got- ZZZZZZZ" as she collapsed sparks came out of her body we saw no one yet the external attack was certain thanks to the holes in the exoskeleton which were melted a little and a long wire cut off by the burning electrical circuit.

"Nightmare Bonnie?" I asked slowly looking at the unconscious animatronic as Lolbit looked frantically around as angry as the hulk drunk.

"Chica heal!" I screamed as Chica ran to get her staff and attempted to wake the nightmare up.

"Its not working!" Chica cried as I picked up the thunder staff hoping to shock the animatronic up.

"Thunder Wake!" I screamed as Nightmare Bonnie got shocked up again.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked at me face.

"Thats right... I got told to not show myself but I hated the captivity my team, the animatronics and you have felt thanks to that bastard. I ley myself be shown but I needed to know you were strong enough to defeat the mastermind." She said as I felt her resolve, tasted it and gave me the determination to preserve it.

"I understand, so I'm guessing you are now going to join us?" I asked with a serious look in my eye.

"yes I will under one condition, help the nightmares and the bonnies survive this event..." She said as I nodded and looked at the door.

"lets get moving, they know we were here so it isnt wise to stay here or any where out in the open." I said opening the door looking at a cave in the distance. "what about that cave?" I asked as Nightmare Bonnie gasped.

"No, a really strong animatronic lives there we can't stand against them, I have memorized the map of the park and there is a cave covered in a camouflage like paint into a wall. Only I know about this and the animatronic so we will be safe."

"Got it, how far is it from here?"

"its on the other side of the park, there is a hotel half way though so if we rest there then the enemy won't know where we are going." She said as I chuckled.

"nice stratergy, guys lets go." I said as we left the steak house smiling.

We walked down the path to the hotel talking about each other as we learnt more about each other. "So you were just a fan boy?" Chica asked sweat dropping.

"yet here you are made for making cakes for one year olds

"whatever," Chica giggled.

"by the way Nightmare Bonnie what's your story?" I asked as Nightmare Bonnie sighed.

"I guess it had to come to this... I was made from a nightmare of the original bonnie. The kid was a victim of the first bite which was in 1983 and to save him the ddocyors decided to extract us nightmares and that was when we were made. Luckily the kid woke up, he was changed but he lived. We however were taking by the co owner of fazvears and that was Afton. Afton took us and made us the first in his army and the rest is history, The power cut hit, I got ordered to take over your dreams and you know the rest." She explained as we looked down and were silent for the rest of our journey...

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed im sorry the chapters will take a while more due to not having access to a computer but I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading *respectable bow*


	4. Withered Foxy

Hey guys welcome back to FNIA WORLD! Today we are meeting our first withered animatronic called Withered Foxy. I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4: Withered Foxy

Last time on FNIA World Z

"This isn't even my final form!" Purple guy shouted as he turned into Nightmare Bonnie.

"This isn't the real world and if you die in here you die in real life!" Shinteru told Lolbit.

A scream was heard and Shinteru walked forward and said something... "I hear the sound of my people!"

Now on FNIA World Super! Wait did any of that really happen?

Me , Lolbit, Chica and Nightmare Bonnie had finally reached the center of the park after what seemed like a day walk but in reality it had been two hours. "Purple doesn't need to get animatronics to kill me the size of the park fucking will." I panted as the animetronics sweat dropped and thought in sync 'thank god I'm not human'.

"We're at centre now so we can get some rest." Chica said worried for my health.

"Thank god for that it's over. That took us days to get here." In my defense I needed to work out and i would soon get in shape...

"You're in terrible shape Shinteru do we have to make you work out?" Nightmare Bonnie asked as Lolbit spoke up.

"What about the Withered gym?"

"Thats too dangerous you saw I was stationed at the steakhouse So a Withered animatronic is probably at the gym." Chica said

"Yeah and Foxy is there!" Lolbit smiled as Nightmare Bonnie joined the conversation.

"But he is probably working for Purple."

"Well we can save her, come on guys it will help us a ton! Think about it we can get there faster and find the animatronic we're looking for."

At *Unknown place*

An Endoskeleton was working on a contraption that used minimal electricity felt someone talking about him.

"I need to hurry up!"

Back at *the center of the park*

We were standing in front of the gym when the doors slammed open and we saw a shadowy figure and she walked forward and saw her figure.

She was the same height of Lolbit with red and brown skin but her fur was full of holes to the point where you could see her Endoskeleton. her boobs were D cups and her left hand was the most demolished with no fur whatsoever.

"Welcome to my gym!" She shouted as a piraty voice "Lolbit how are ye doing and wait is that Shinteru the landlubber thats on the run?" She said hopping in front of me. "Not a bad catch but he cpuld use some work, I know you and Shin can come inside whilst Chica and N.Bon can wait out here for our hour session to end" She exclaimed as she pushed me and Lolbit in as the doors locked behind us.

The lights turned on as we saw a pretty standard gym. It had three treadmills in the centre, a few exercise bikes and a buttload of weight dumbells and machines. The gym had white walls and where the windows should be metal plates were bolted on top of the window frames.

"Wait so I have to use all these machines?" I shivered as I felt Withered Foxy's hook on my back.

"Yes and on the maximum capacity!" She smiled as Lolbit started the treadmills and the speed was as fast as a Lamborghini full powered and I was shit scared.

"Is that the max speed?" Lolbit asked worried for me.

"No that's the lowest speed." Withered Foxy smiled as Shinteru ran for the door which was locked.

"Let me out of here I can just run around the building a couple times and thats good enough right?" I said as I ran for my life as Lolbit spoke to Withered Foxy.

"Look this is too extreme cant we make it so it is at normal running speed?" Lolbit asked as the old pirate woman.

"Nope. He cant train fast enough lass." Withered Foxy smiled.

"Well can you unlock the door?" Lolbit asked

"Once again sorry for this." She said as Withered Foxy pressed the hostility switch on Lolbit.

meanwhile

"Hey Nightmare Bonnie, what do you think the training will be like?" Chica asked the dream animetronic.

"She is a withered animatronic she will not be doing any slow training so I hope Shin gets his ass ready." Nightmare Bonnie said as they heard a bunch of footsteps heading thier way. "Wait whats happening?" Chica asked as an army of Lolbit's marched from every way of the crossroads.

"Lolbit? how can their be this many?" Chica asked as Nightmare Bonnie gasped.

"Purple has had plans for clones but never had the tech, how did he?" Nightmare Bonnie said as she unsheathed her staff which was the staff of explosives.

"We can't do this alone." She said as she blew up the door and I ran out as Lolbit chased me and slashed at me and only ripped my shirt. "Guys Withered Foxy hit the hostility switch!" I screamed as i went back to back to back with my sane animatronics "I'll deal with the foxes you guys deal with the Lolbit clones." I said as Chica tapped my shoulder and hit me as Nightmare Bonnie stood next to me. "She's being controlled as well!" She said as clones of Chicas also marched towards us.

"How do we tell them apart from each other?" Nightmare Bonnie shouted as we got surrounded by hundreds of Lolbits and Chicas. as we saw flying animatronics that slowly got closer as Withered Foxy stood in front of us. "So Purple is behind this, that bastard made me withered and ever since I lost my hostility switch. I have always been good just hostile to everyone I will help you if we can fight after." The withered pirate said.

"I will take the real Lolbit and Chica!" I said sighing.

"How do you know the real ones?" Nightmare Bonnie shouted as I smirked.

"In all mapy three days with you guys give me some credibility." I said as I ran into the crowd and grabbed a new staff I had yet to use. It was a wind wand and i used it to propell me upwards where I saw two extremely vacant animatronics, one Chica and the other a Lolbit. I boosted myself back to the floor in front of them and stuck my hands in thier boobs and hit thier hostility switch. both of them had thier whites return to thier eyes. "Shin?" Lolbit asked as I smiled.

"Welcome back-" I got cut off by three sharp claw like knifes slashing on my back. A Lolbit clone had attacked me and as I fell to the floor all the clones retreated as if thier only purpose was to kill me. I blacked out so I can only tell you what Lolbit told me happened so this'll be from Lolbits Point of View.

I had just gained unconsciousness from being hostile and as my eyes opened I saw an army of me and Chicas surrounding us staring menacingly at Shin when he started to talk.

"Welcome back-" He got cut off by a slash to the back curtosy of a Lolbit. He fell to the floor and this royally pissed me off.r

"You fuckers don't know what you did just now." I said darkly as I charged my staff and let out a huge shockwave which dodged Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Shin's close to death state and Withered Foxy. After the shockwave ended I rushed to Shins limp body and collapsed next to him crying. "Please dont die Shin... please stay with me." I cried as I looked at Chica.

"Please heal him Chica!" I cried as the bird spoke up.

"I already tried and nothing happened." Chica teared as Nightmare Bonnie let a couple of tears shed and Withered Foxy stared at his limp body. "Lass I didn't mean this to happen." Withered Foxy said slowly as I stood up and grabbed what was left of her fur.

"You caused this to happen bitch!" I cried "You turned me into a psycho and it costed Shins life!" I screamed as Nightmare Bonnie gasped.

"We have to get him to my guy, he can save Shin! Chica make sure he keeps on breathing, Lolbit try not to kill Withered Foxy over there and speaking of whom you're with us now!" Nightmare Bonnie ordered as she picked up Shin and ran towards the unknown location that had the possible messiah of Shins life and speaking of which.

It was starting to go to dusk and we had been running for 20 minutes until we stood outside of a mossy wall. "He is in here," Nightmare Bonnie said as she pressed a secret button as a door opened and we rushed in.

"Endo I need your help!" Nightmare Bonnie screamed and as she did a light turned on in a hallway of the nice looking place and out came something that was the last thing we thought we could see. We saw what made us whole and something we wouldn't live without... We saw an Endoskeleton of the toy location, Code name E.N.D.O-02...

That is it for chapter 4 of FNIA World : Withered Foxy. Half way through I had a desicion of whether I wanted Shinteru healed or have option 2 which you will see next chapter and I went with option 2 because I want to be different then the FNAF World minecraft roleplay by Moosecraft, Jaybull and UnspeakableGaming which I emplore you to check out the original source. A few changes include locations, Having the animatronics animetronics from FNIA and giving Chica the ability to heal straight away and the second option will be interesting to read and write.

Also the Endo's are all male due to if they were female they would be naked and I thought that Shin might need some male company. Before I give you the hint of the next chapter u will make a few disclaimers I have been not doing...

The concept of FNIA World was based on FNAF World minecraft roleplay by Moosecraft, Jaybull and UnspeakableGaming.

FNIA Games were made by Marisu on YouTube.

The FNAF franchise was made by Scott Cawthon

Please go check out thier respective works as this wouldn't be a thing without them.

The next chapter will be a fight with a male wood chipper who seems to have no Hostility Switch?

Next time : Chapter 5 - Boss Battle Wood Chipper! Shinteru's changed how? Dont miss it!

so many dbz references today...


	5. Auto Chipper and Endo 02

Hey guys I have a special announcement. Now I have a beta reader for this story who I will refer to simply as Tails. Now my quality should improve of my writing and I should be publishing new chapters more frequently but now for the story.

This chapter will introduce the first boss animatronic as well as a mechanic called Endo 02. But all I hope is that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Endo 02 and Wood Chipper BOSS.

"Endo we need your help!" Nightmare Bonnie exclaimed as an Endoskeleton of Toy Freya came out however a male. All that could be seen was steel and curcuit boards.

"Nightmare Bonnie why are you here?"

"We need your help stabilizing a human." She said making the Endoskeleton look around frantically.

"Quick get in." He said pulling out a rock out of the side of the mountain which showed a green button which Endo pressed as a green rectanglular light shone and created an opening into a deep decending ramp to which Endo rushed into which signalled the Animatronics to follow the endo skeleton down the stairs...

At this point I woke up so I will take over the explaining now. I woke up in a green tube but there was liquid in the tube so I instantly shut my eyes until I felt the liquid drain so I looked to see Lolbit standing next to an Endoskeleton. "Lolbit?" I asked slowly pressing my hand up against the glass.

"I'm here Shin..."

At this point I woke up so I will take over the explaining now. I woke up in a green tube but there was liquid in the tube so I instantly shut my eyes until I felt the liquid drain so I looked to see Lolbit standing next to an Endoskeleton. "Lolbit?" I asked slowly pressing my hand up against the glass.

"I'm here Shin..." Lolbit smiled sweetly as tears dripped down my face as I saw Chica approach the pod.

"You girls are okay, your okay!" I cried as Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Foxy sat on the seats behind where Lolbit, Chica and this mysterious animatronic stood.

"Endo lets get Shin out of there." Lolbit grinned but this 'Endo' shook his head.

"I'm sorry but because Shin gained consciousness this early he needs to stay in there until the rest of the body accepts the additions we made to save his life." Endo said and as I listened to him I heard static coming from the Endoskeleton.

"Fine but you owe us some-" At this point Lolbits voice slowed down as her eyes lost the usual glow.

"Lolbit? Lolbit!" I screamed.

"Chica get Lolbit to the chargong station!" Endo ordered.

"Dont worry Shin Lolbits just out of charge she will back when fully charged in a week." Endo said as I also lost consciousness and fell into my sea of conscious...

Green glass was all I could see as the green rose letting me walk out when I was met with a familiar endoskeleton. "Hello Shinteru my name is Endo 02 and I have heard much about you." the Endo put out his hand for a hand shake.

"The pleasure is mine Endo, so where are we?" I asked.

"We are in my base of operations, my lab that stretches all the way under the theme park," Endo started "However enough about that I've heard much about you Shinteru, you put the girls before yourself, you are surprisingly athletic for someone who was a shut in and you are the biggest target in this park." Endo finished.

"You've done your research Endo." I complemented.

"Yes Nightmare Bonnie has told me a lot which reminds me of me. First we are both male,second we are both high targets and third is that we both care more about our comrades then ourselves." Endo said.

"I guess so but may I ask where Lolbit is?" I asked politely.

"She along with the rest of your team are at the charging station which is just across the hall from us but first I have a proposition for you and that is that you probably plan to save every single animatronic from control right?" Endo said as I nodded along.

"Make this your base of operation, somewhere you can stay overnight and charge the animatronics batteries however you can only take out 5 animatronics to help you at a time." Endo said as I thought about it.

"Why do you say that I have a max limit?" I asked as Endo sighed.

"Shinteru there are over 80 Animatronics in this park probably over 100 so you cant take them all out with you as that would be too hectic." Endo explained as it clicked on my head.

"Okay but before I agree I will have to talk to ALL my team including Lolbit." I said not wanting to make a conclusion based on my opinions over the others.

"Once again your like me and sure however she will be in two days so I suggest you stay here tonight and tomorrow night as it already is 20 minutes until midnight so I'm going to charge up sleep on the sofa for now." He said as he shut the door, not locking it, with the lights on.

in the room was three pods with control panels attached to the sides, a desk with schematics on it and a sofa for relaxing most likely. I decided to not let it bother me so i layed down on the sofa and closed my eyes...

I woke up in a dark plane with nothing but a golden figure in sight who was glitching in and out of existance. "You need more power, get to Scotts mountain..." The female figure said as she faded away and I got jumpscared my a tattered Golden Freya model with a pink bow and top hat.

I woke up suddenly like when Bonnie attacked me at night, with the familiar feeling striking me I looked around to see no other presence in the room until the door got smashed open as Withered Foxy rushed through the broken door. "Shinteru you're up, thats good considering you owe me a match." Withered Foxy smiled as she got hit over the head by Endo.

"Just because this is a physical hallucination, doesn't mean its completely soundproof," Endo sighed "Anyway its time you head out." Endo ordered throwing me a new set of clothes and my weapon as I got the hint and stood up.

"Shinteru I didn't know you were thar bold." Chica giggled as i turned away and continued changing ignoring her comment.

"Whatever you think, to be fair you should've expected ot due to my state before last night caused by a certain Duck over there." I chuckled.

I had gotten changed and it felt very comfortable. "So girls how do I look?" I asked for thier opinions.

I was wearing an Orange shirt which was underneath a Blue hoodie, which resembled Vegito's outfit from DBZ, baggy black trousers (Cue the 80's song) and shoes that each weighed a quater of a ton.

"You look very nice and if Lolbit were up she would say you look smoking." Chica giggled and the others nodded to this statement.

"Thanks but where are we going Endo?" I asked as Endo pressed a button on a remote as the tubes got moved into the wall as it got replaced by a monitor which showed a women who looked 10"11, had brown skin and had dual chainsaws attached to her back.

"The general is out to play. One of Purples generals that have authority over the Nightmares has appeared at the place where the clones were all slaughtered. So I need you to hurry there and defeat her before she finds clues that could lead to us." Endo said pushing me and the girls onto a circular platform.

"Range is key in this fight so rely on Magic and Shurikens and use Electricity to short out the chainsaws so that Withered Foxy can get in close and cause damaged to the outside of her protective layers.

Endo said pulling a lever which rose us up to a side road thats attached to where this boss was.

"Well that was pretty cut and dry so me and Chica will stay back here, I'll focus on lightning and Chica will focus on healing whilst Nightmare Bonnie stays at mid and depending on the situation use melee or ranged attacks and withered foxy focus on countering her chainsaws underneath the blade. Team lets go!" I shouted as we approached the women.

"So you're finally here human, I've been waiting for you so are you enjoying your stay?" Auto Chipper sarcastically said.

"Meh, would've been better without the murder crazy Animatronics but what can you do about it am I right? You can't except to kill whoever stands in the way of freedom." I said charging my staff.

"So your tactic is range huh? Well luckily I have something special for range attackers like you." She smiled as she reved up one of her chainsaws.

"Withered Foxy get ready." I whispered as the fight began!

After Reving the engine Auto Chipper charged forth only to get countered by Withered Foxy as I used my secondary staff (which was wind) to create distance between the two. We landed on a roof as I charged up my lightning staff and waited until Withered Foxy made a jab forcing Auto Chipper to flinch giving me my first opening to fire and gpitch the chainsaw. "Chica heal Withered Foxy and I will cover Nightmare Bonnie." I said as Nightmare Bonnie got in close and attacked Auto Chipper with the longsword Endo gave her to counter the Chainsaws. After a few slashes we had to repeat the process with our new positions a few tomes before she froze up and stared directly at Withered Foxy who was closest at a time. "Its time for me to finish my mistake." A Familiar calm voice said belonging to Afton.

"Withered Foxy get out of there we need to retreat!" I screamed as I saw Auto Chipper shake as if she had a bomb inside her which tipped me off.

"Shit!" Withered Foxy screamed over and over whilst running away with Nighhtmare Bonnie who caught up to us easily as Auto Chipper's body blew up taking all the evidence that they may have left behind from the clone fight destroyed as we hopped onto the hole that took us down into the base of operations.

It took a while but we all got our breaths back as I punched the wall. "So her job was to expload all along? The bastard needs to learn the importance of life if he thinks we will let him off with the forced suicide he caused!" I cursed "Endo can you knock me out?" I asked.

"Why?" Endo asked confused.

"Because if I dont go unconscious then I will give away the base from my constant screaming and cursing at the top of my lungs" I said sourly as he injected a needle into my arm doing as I told and its safe to say that he did the right decision...

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter now the process for uploading new chapters may take longer due to having the chapter go through beta reading however isn't all that matters that the quality gets better? Anyways again I hope you enjoyed and next time we will encounter Golden Freya!

Beta Reader: Tails


	6. Golden Freya

Hey guys welcome to chapter 6 of FNIA World. Today we're going to encounter Golden Freya who is guarding a power generator which Shin wants his hands on but before we start I have an announcement to make. For the longest of time eversince A Fairies Verse started I have only done 2 stories at a time but now I am upping that number to 3. For those wondering why its just because I would like to write more stories about my fandoms so get hyped.

How my new Schedule is going to look like is alternating weeks for FNIA and AFV and the new story is going to be airing on the same weeks as FNIA so the new story will start THIS WEEK! Get hyped and letgslet's get back to FNIA World.

️Chapter 6: Golden Freya...

I opened my eyes remembering the pain and suffering Auto Chipper went through and I remembered the base the group all stayed at. "Damn Purple Guy." I growled as I instantly got up and walked down to the charging station where Endo was looking over Lolbit's status

I walked in to see Endo looking at the tablet that was attached to my pod.

"Hey Endo, what're you looking at?" I asked curiously even though I recognized the device.

"Just looking over your data from the pod and its facinating how fast you recovered, my expectations were that you would take longer thanks to the stunt you pulled off with waking up half way through," Endo examined "Speaking of, you will need weekly check ups to see how much the synthetic blood is working." Endo finished.

"Synthetic blood?" I asked un aware of what transpired.

"Thanks to the clone you lost on average a sixteenth of you're blood so we had to replace that fast or you wouldn't have made it, honestly we should be glad Chica is a natural with her staff as she was supporting your body from collapsing the whole way until we put you in the pod." Endo explained.

"So I should be thanking Chica then." I summarized as the time ticked over to 8AM which is the auto timer for Animatronics who aren't charging to wake up.

"By the way what percentage is Lolbit on ?" I asked as I heard a buzzing of 2 Animatronics turning on next door.

"She is almost on 100% however she won't be permitted to leave until a week afterwards due to a function Afton installed in most animatronics and that is the extra battery and she wasted her battery so we will need to charge that as well but she will be conscious for that stage in fact let me show you how to tell." Endo said walking over to behind where Lolbit was.

"So you see this light here," Endo showed me a hidden light underneath Lolbit's bra strap "If it is not visible she hasn't got enough charge to turn on however if you can see a symbol clearly through the strap she is 100% charged. Now with her battery It is all digital now if you say the words extra details and the name of the animatronic then a pedal stool will rise from the ground and will hold a tablet which will tell you the extra batteries charge and also she will need extra time so we can heal her injuries like holes in her exoskeleton or wireframe issues. Unfortunately this wont help Withered animatronics as they came along before these extra batteries were made so the pedalstool wont appear for them." Endo said discarding the pedalstool.

"I understand now so how long until she wakes up?" I asked as Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Foxy entered the room.

"Around 10 minutes and morning girls." Endo greeted.

"Yeah Yeah good morning but Endo Chica isn't waking up." Nightmare Bonnie rushed.

"I'll do this one." I excaimed as I rushed into her room worried.

I ran into the room and sat the sleeping Chica. in an upwards position and looked at...her bra strap which caused me to blush immensely but I saw the light was barely on so I did the first thing I could think off...

I walked into the charging station holding Chica princess style. "Endo her light is barely showing meaning she is close to 0%!" I exclaimed hurrying to a charging port.

"Quick get her on the one next to Lolbit!" Endo exclaimed as I stood her up right on the charging plate "There she is charging properly now, Shinteru check her reserve battery." Endo ordered again.

I looked on the panel but I was in shock.

"I-I-It's ran out...How?" I stuttered.

"Wait something I observed from Lolbit was that her reserve battery started decreasing at 99% instead of 100 so does that mean Afton is forcing the animatronics to fight on their reserve batteries and thanks to all her healing she ran out of her normal battery faster then we could've anticipated!"

"Damn you Afton...You will pay!"I screamed feeling a soft hand on my back.

"Shin calm down we couldn't have known this..." As soon as i heard this voice I shed a tear.

"Lolbit..." I cried softly holding her hand.

"Shin your okay!" She hugged my back crying happily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much against the clones back there." I said turning around seeing here sincere face smiling.

"Don't worry about it but I know what will make you feel better and that is getting back at Afton come on!" Lolbi exclaimed laughing and pulling me along to the wall of the front gates and that was when I saw the spray cans.

"We will taunt him!" Lolbit giggled as she handed me a purple spray can.

By the end the words 'Come get me you robot fetish bastard' were there and then we both ran back to the station.

"We're back!" Lolbit laughed as I entered smiling.

"Whose idea was that?" Endo asked with a serious look on his face.

"Mine of course!" Lolbit smiled.

"I'll let you off this time but next time I am giving you into Afton. Anyways if the animatronics fan stand in here I need to go to the medical ward with Shin for his check up." Endo sighed walking out as I followed.

We entered the medical ward calmly as Endo spoke up. "First I need to do a blood test on you so if you can hold out your hand I can get started." I held out my hand as Endo pulled out a small needle and stuck it in my arm. The needle came from a drawer with all his tools in which after the blood test Endo immediately went back to look for another tool.

"Next we will need to test your backs pain receptor don't worry it will only be light." Endo said as he got out a small hammer and tapped it against my back.

"how did it feel?" Endo asked

"It didn't hurt at all, I felt it but there was no pain." I said truthfully.

"Final thing if you could turn around so your chest is facing me," Endo started as I did what he said "We just need to test the receptors here as well." Endo did it and this time I felt a light pain

"It stung and that's it." I said.

"Okay that's it for now if you can go to the monitor room and look out for targets I'll be in there in an hour or two." Endo ordered as he analyzed the data.

When I got in the room I sat myself in the sofa and drifted off to sleep. "Generator in the staff only room use THAT to open it..." A light female voice said to me.

I jolted up and looked around to see no one in the room so I decided to search the location I got told by that voice and saw an electronic door and through the window I saw a golden animatronic walking around moving her mouth with a microphone so I assumed this was Freyabear. I compared where it was to where I was and saw it was a ten minute walk on the surface so it wouldn't take any longer in the base. I decided to message the medbay and charging station to tell the girls and Endo about our next plan of action.

All the active animatronics walked to me as I sat in the chair. "I've found our next target right here." I said taking the monitor out of battery saver mode showing the place.

"That's the staff only area right?" Withered Foxy asked.

"Yes and inside is a generator that we can power up the base with," I exclaimed "But this area is guarded by a strong animatronic and that's where I need your help as I saw Freyabear in there." I finished off zooming into the door.

"That's Golden Freya..." Nightmare Bonnie started "She was one of the more difficult to get helping Afton because of her strength, are you sure we can take her with only 2 animatronics?" The Nightmare questioned. "Sure we are short in numbers but we've got the element of surprise after all she won't know we would be in there and that you are good now so just start talking to her about false plans and I will use one of my staffs from a distance to press the button, and Withered Foxy you will be the main attacker in case things go south got it?" I planned out as the two Animatronics nodded as I looked towards Lolbit and Endo "We will be back in thirty minutes top." I smirked as we ran through the hallway towards the area that the golden animatronic was stationed at.

We exited the base in front of the staff room and saw the electronic panel. "Shinteru please tell me you didn't forget about the security system..." Withered Foxy groaned as I unsheathed my lightning staff and gently placed it onto the panel sending electrical currents through the device which Let us in.

"Nightmare Bonnie your up." I said as me and Withered Foxy snuck around to behind a packed shelf.

The room was jam packed full of boxes and crates. stacked to an inch from the ceiling in a ten by ten room. It had clear walk ways for every column of boxes they had and Golden Freya was guarding the center one as if there was some important items in there. "Golden Freya I have orders in from the boss." I heard Nightmare Bonnie say in the tone she had with me when she tried to kill me.

"I already told you that this is going to be my spot and normally Nightmare Freya comes to talk to me not you." Golden Freya spat with a glare.

"She has found a lead on the human and the traitors so I'm here instead, speaking off you haven't seen them have you?"

"No and even if I did I would much prefer helping them then to you scumbags."

"Wait so your hostility switch never got switched?" Nightmare Bonnie asked as she dropped her aggressive voice as me and Withered Foxy facepalmed, well I face palmed Withered Foxy face hooked.

"Somethings up here, what was that voice you just made?" Golden Freya asked.

"my voice for lying to the human when I see him." She said realizing her mistake and her voice just got less convincing.

"What are you hiding!" the golden animatronic shouted.

"I'm one of the traitors and the human is in here right now-!" She cut herself off as she got out her staff.

"So that is why you are here, COME ON OUT HUMAN YOU JUST GOT RATTED OUT!" Golden Freya called as we walked out and stood next to Nightmare Bonnie.

"Sorry about hiding, we were just a bit cautious you had been turned you know?" I said calmly as I looked towards the Nightmare. "Is that how we negotiate?" I asked as Nightmare Bonnie put her staff on the floor in front of us.

"So you're the human that has been going around and groping all my grandkids?" Golden Freya asked.

"I have been turning them to normal after being hostilised by William Afton." I explained.

"I see and now I am going to ask why you are here, surely you dont want a loose cannon like me to join your little parade." She said slowly getting more upset.

"Well that was the first reason but the second reason is that we needed the generator here to upgrade our charging stations so it charges the animatronics reserve battery simultaneously with their main power supply, recently we found out all the hostiles original animatronics run on their reserve battery first as orders from Afton so when we encounter these animatronics they can charge the power which they lost on both power supplies." I explained as the Golden animatronic looked at me.

"You have thought this through quite far but one thing you have to remember is that I may end up not joining you and speaking of which how was you going to give me motivation to join you?" she asked.

"We didn't know your hostile switch was off so that was our original plan however now we want to know why YOU are helping purple?" I asked.

"Because if I didn't they would destroy my family one by one..." She trailed off.

"They are doing that anyway! Look at Withered Foxy, she was made withered thanks to abuse from Afton and the mastermind so they were using your lack of communication from in here to go back on their word!" I exclaimed explaining the situation outside.

"It's true lass, I got like this after the blackout and Nightmare Bonnie told us on the way that you started helping Purple last out of all the animatronics." Withered Foxy backed me up.

"They will pay... I know this is unorthodox but may I join you guys, I need revenge for my grandkids?" She asked.

"That is half of why we're here so I don't see why not, by the way do you know where the generator is?" I asked.

"The box on top of the seat." She said as I retrieved the box and we left for the base.

We got back and I was tackled by Lolbit whose tail, which I had just noticed, was wagging like crazy. "Shin your back!" She smiled hugging me even tighter as we fell on the floor.

"Lolbit calm down." I said slowly hugging back.

"Hello again Lolbit." Golden Freya started as Lolbit got off of me giving me a view of her cleavage which made me crawl out of the situation blushing as Lolbit burst out in laughter.

"Hey Golden Freya how are you?" she asked as I stood up and dusted myself from my fall.

"I am good and may I say that this is a nice base you have." Golden Freya politely said.

"Thanks but this is Endo 02's base he should be over in a minute he is checking Chica's battery at the moment." Lolbit said smiling.

"By the way is this all your groups members?" Golden Freya asked.

"Yes, you have us Endo 02 and Chica who is charging right now." Lolbit explained and if you would follow me I can take you to them!" Lolbit hopped grabbing my hand as I blushed so much.

You would think that by now I would be used to her teasing... fuck no.

Thats it today guys for FNIA World. This chapter has over 3K words so the longest one so far. This was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed and are excited for the new story. Here is your animatronic for next chapter: Funtime Foxy!

-ActandRead/Taylor

Beta read by Tails


	7. Triple Trouble

Hey guys welcome back to FNIA World, Cue the theme song which we don't have!

Today is the 7th chapter of FNIA world and what better way than to get two animatronics instead of one! I won't give it away right now but they're both from the Sister Location game see in the chapter title this is Funtime Foxy's chapter and what will be the location this time, what will happen at the base and will the gang get closer to beating Afton? we will find out right now so enjoy

Also guys there is going to be a new page which i will make for FNIA World Fan art so enjoy and look forward to that!

Chapter 7:Triple Trouble?!

Lolbit was dragging me to the charging station with Golden Freya, Withered Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie walking calmly behind. "Is Lolbit always like this?" Golden Freya sighed as the two other animatronics nodded.  
"She is basically obsessed with teasing Shinteru," Nightmare Bonnie said as Loldit dragged me into the charging station hitting my head on the door frame.  
"Lolbit that hurt." I whined as the Vixen giggled.  
"Stop being a baby, Endo 02 we're back with a couple souvenirs!" Lolbit called out as Endo 02 Walked out from behind Chica.  
"I'm guessing one is the upgraded Generator, whats the other one-" Endo got cut off by the sight of Golden Freya entering the room with Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Foxy grinning.  
"Hey Golden Freya how are you?" Endo said in disbelief that we convinced Freya to join.  
"I'm good Endo 02 and it seems your doing well yourself." Golden Freya smiled.  
"Well one could only be so good in a situation like this." The Endo skeleton sighed.  
"True." Golden Freya giggled.  
"So where is the generator you brought?" Endo asked as I stopped whining from the possible concussion I could've received and showed him the generator which was quite light for a generator with billions of watts inside "Ahh this is going to work fine however we will have to wait before we can use all the power at once as we don't want to give away the base's location." Endo said as I nodded and Endo got to work "Can everyone leave me too it I need to install this, oh and Shinteru can you stay I will need your help with something." Endo finished as I stayed behind.  
"So what can I help you with?" I asked as Endo prepared his tools.  
"Whilst I install the generator I will need you to make sure Chica is stabilized and still charging by giving her electricity from this taser understand?" Endo explained chucking me a taser.  
"Sounds easy enough." I simply said walking to the battery of the chicken animatronic.  
"Ready in 3," I got the taser closer to the battery "2" I made contact with the battery "and 1" Endo finished as I activated the taser which had a battery percentage on it that went from 100% to 99%.  
"Okay the battery is getting brighter." I said as Endo had just detached the old generator and got the leads into the right socket.  
"Shin I need you to put your foot onto one of the other stations to see if electricity is being produced." Endo ordered and as I did I felt a sudden shock.  
"That's on, definitely on." I quickly said.  
"Good that was easy, what percentage is the taser on?"  
"95%"  
"And we didn't even lose much power on the taser that's excellent."  
"So what else do we need to do?" I asked the Endoskeleton.  
"You need to do nothing, I need to quickly charge as I'm very tired." Endo 02 laughed as he stood on the charging station.

I walked into the rec room and saw the animatronics; Lolbit and Withered Foxy were playing darts whilst Golden Freya and Nightmare Bonnie were talking on the sofa's. This was the first time I entered the rec room and not seeing an unconscious Chica on the sofa, so I finally got to see what the room looked like in more detail. The rec room had four blue walls, one of which has a dartboard on it, next there was two three person sofa's which both had beige covers covering the bare cushions, there was two different types of tables which was a pool table and a table tennis table and it looked surprisingly calm for how many animatronics were in the room. "Hey guys." I simply said grabbing the animatronics attention.  
"Hey Shin come play darts!" Lolbit hyperly said un-clicking the third set of darts that was clipped into a dart holder on the wall and I graciously accepted "Were playing so that you have to go from one to twenty in order and then back again so want your first turn?" Lolbit explained.  
"But its my turn." Withered Foxy argued.  
"You can go after Shin then." Lolbit chuckled.  
"But I have already fired one of my darts." Withered Foxy raised her voice slightly and if I didn't intervene then a fight would've happened.  
"That's alright Lolbit I will just go after Withered Foxy alright?" I said as Lolbit nodded.  
Withered Foxy took her stance and fired her dart which landed on a 6 "By the way lad now i'm on number 7." The Withered pirate fox said as she fired her third dart which hit the black part of the board.  
I took my stance, slightly pushed back my left foot aimed and threw the dart and got the one which Lolbit was surprised at, I fired again and got a two and my final shot got me 3.  
"You're surprisingly good Shinteru." Golden Freya smiled as I nodded.  
"really?"  
"Not everyone can get all those in one set of darts." Lolbit explained as I went to the dart board and got my darts.  
"I guess i'm just lucky." I awkwardly laughed as I looked over to the two sitting down animatronics "So did Nightmare Bonnie fill you in on what has happened so far?"  
"Yes she did and I have to say thank you for caring this much, if you didn't I would've probably betrayed you when we meet the next boss." Golden Freya laughed as the word 'boss' got everyone else confused.  
"Boss?" I asked as Golden Freya hushed up.  
"That's what Auto Chipper is called. First they cannot be turned good, second if they try Purple will use a wireless remote to detonate them, third they were made by Purple and the mastermind to have no free will." Golden Freya explained as I realized they were basically Kamikaze pilots but they didn't have a choice in the matter of getting the suicidal job  
"Afton." I growled as Lolbit hugged me out of nowhere.  
"Shin we will kill those two but we cannot do this without all the animatronics in the park." Lolbit said as if a wet fish hit me around the face with a new face.  
"Guys new plan. We recruit every single animatronic in this park and make an army to kill those two. We do not have to wait for the censors to show the animatronics we have to physically recruit them so we will split into teams to help do this. Lolbit and Golden Freya you're with me, Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Foxy I need you to go for another animatronic. Guys we leave tonight!" I order as the animatrionics all smile and pumped their fists into the air.

Me and the two animatronics in my party were searching around when we came across a mini performance stage so our attention was grabbed by that. We looked at the oak floorboard using stage when the curtains rose and lights that were on the stage floor turned on to reveal a mic which was being held by one of the most human looking animatronic. "I know this animatronic!" Lolbit smiled but before Lolbit could identify the new animatronic, the humanoid animatronic started singing...

"Trapped beneath the ground locked away where we wont be found Know one knows were here But the day draws near! I will leave this place ending all the fears I faced! If I could go free, would they come re- capture me? and I wont forgive the pain or forget the years, full of blood and tears"

The group watched the performance happen as Lolbit stared at the stage. "She is like an Afton supporter on steroids." I said as Lolbit hushed me and I saw an expression that I never knew Lolbit had, one of grief

"No more shocks and burns, no more tests, no more lessons learned! Here we draw the line... Etched in blood of mine! I would risk it all for a Chance to breach these walls. I would roll the dice... offer any sacrifice and I Wont live one more day with these broken gears. Full of Blood and tears."

At this point a single tear streamed down Lolbit's face and landed on my hand which I caught the tear with "What's wrong?" suddenly the new Animatronic continued singing as the curtain behind her lifted up and we saw another humanoid animatronic standing there with her ballerina like features being expressed by the sudden new lights.

"So baby. No more crying! Only chaos! No relying on someone to save us!"

At this point the new animatronic attacked as me and Golden Freya scattered but what scared me was how Lolbit still stood still and the Ballerina didn't attack her.

"If you only knew all the things that I've been through! If I had your soul, would it lift me from this hole? Be my hands forever stained by a thousand smears full of blood and... TEARS!"

At this point the new animatronic jumped down and landed right in front of Lolbit "Hello Lolbit." The ring leader like animatronic smiled as Lolbit attacked the new Animatronic with a hug.  
"Baby!" Lolbit cried, this made me wonder what relationship Lolbit had with this new Animatronic but this didn't last long as I had to dodge an attack from the Ballerina.  
"Pay attention to me you human!" The Ballerina growled which got Lolbit's attention.  
"Ballora stop he's my friend!" Lolbit shouted as the Ballerina stopped.  
"You made friends with a human Lolbit?" The Ballerina asked as the Vixen nodded.  
"Yes I did, please listen to me, he doesn't want to fight you understand?" Lolbit argued as I nodded running over next to the golden animatronic.  
"All humans want to do to with us animatronics is 'attack' us which is why Baby straight up killed that man!" The ballerina said once again using that nickname.  
"That was on accident, besides did Baby enjoy scooping out her father?" Lolbit asked and as I looked at this 'Baby' I saw her face looking to the ground so I did the first thing I could think of and walked over to her.  
"Hey may I ask your name?"? I asked when I got 10 steps away which got Lolbit's and the ballerina's attention.  
"Its Circus Baby." Baby simply put.  
"Well Circus Baby I'm Shinteru it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled as Baby looked up to me.  
"Just Baby." She said so I smiled.  
"Okay Baby may I say something about the situation?" I asked as baby curiously nodded as the ballerina ran to me to attack but was blocked by Lolbit standing in her way.  
"Sure?" Baby replied.  
"It's never fun seeing your friends fight, heh I would know. Last week Lolbit and my other friend Chica turned hostile towards me and my other two friends and it was so painful for me to witness but then I realized that anyone has the power to stop friends fighting. Before I approached you, well you didn't look the happiest so I wanted to cheer you up." I said as Lolbit and Golden Freya smiled. "I'll never forget that moment, well it is hard to forget getting close to death but you get the point, the main reason I won't forget, is because I learned how it felt to lose very close friends, please dont let the same happen to you." I finished as baby walked towards Lolbit and the ballerina who was still trying to get past Lolbit.  
"Ballora, I know you want to get out and I do too but remember who is aiding Purple guy's plan because I won't forget the betrayal we suffered, so you know what to do." Baby ordered.  
"Well that was easy." I sighed as Golden Freya tilted her head.  
"Why do you say that Shinteru?"  
"Well with you, Baby and Ballora I had no need to try and switch your hostility so it was switched off, heck even Withered Foxy and Endo 02 were not needed. All I'm saying is that something is coming, I know it." I said as Lolbit walked up to me  
"Just be happy it is as easy as it is currently." Lolbit smiled as I smiled back.  
"Yeah I know but in a park where most animatronics' want to kill me, we're traitors and I have to dig in between most females boobs to turn them on... I mean there hostility switches!" I quickly laughed "its not the best place to be carefree." I finished as Baby and Ballora approached me.  
"So you're Shinteru, I hope you aren't going to ask us about stuff in our blacklisted box." Ballora said as I shook my head.  
"The only thing I will ask is either jokes for this fanfiction to be comedic or about you so don't worry about it." I smiled as baby held out her hand.  
"It is an honor working with you Shinteru." She said as I shook her hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine, anyway we should probably get to base and get the second team's location so we can go help out." I explained ending the handshake.  
"Whilst we do that, Baby lets catch up!" Lolbit smiled as she and Lolbit started walking with Golden Freya trailing behind.  
"I've heard the rumors about you and to be frank I don't trust you yet but Baby and Lolbit." Ballora looked at the walking duo."They're a good judge of character, I will work with you but if you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt them you will feel my wrath that of which you narrowly escaped today." Ballora warned as I nodded my head.  
"In this world trust is a vague word however I hope to gain your trust and don't worry, Baby and Lolbit, and you for that matter, are all safe with the group. Afton can't do shit to us as a unit." I finished abruptly as a sudden gust of wind blasted us from the direction of Chica's steak house, I bolted as fast as I could with ballora and the gang close behind.

We got to the area to see Withered Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie on their last legs against an enemy that looked nightmarish when it hit me. "Shit its a nightmare." I realized as a lightning struck behind me as the current group all stood next to me with Lolbit and Golden Freya on my left with Baby and Ballora on my right.  
"So the main cast has arrived, these appetizers were not worthy." The nightmare said cracking her knuckles.  
"Who are you?" I screamed as the nightmare chuckled. With the current lack of lighting the nightmare would be stronger but it was difficult to see.  
"I am the monster all people fear." At this point I remembered what this was.  
"Way to copy nightmare Bonnie jackass!" I screamed pissing the nightmare off.  
"Let me finish! The devil dancing on your grave," She once again got cut off by Lolbit.  
"Wow this is straight up copied." Lolbit sighed.  
"A ghost so hellish I am dubbed a nightmare by the world itself!"  
"Lame." Baby commented.  
"I am trying guys! I am the reason these two lay close to dead."  
"Then we will beat you up before you finish your shakespearish shity monologue." Ballora complained  
"You try monologuing to make people scared! The one that drinks the fluids these two bled."  
"You know what fuck it, I'm Nightmare Freyabear booga booga now die you pieces of shit!" Nightmare Freyabear screamed as she attacked me.

The group scattered with me and Lolbit on one side of the steak house with the others upstairs fighting in the room I once slept in so me and Lolbit decided to check on Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Foxy. "Come on you two, wake up we need you guys!" I exclaimed as I shook their unconscious bodies.  
"Shin ThunderWake them!" Lolbit ordered.  
"But if I do that they will die thanks to the condition thier in right now." I replied.  
"Just do it!" Lolbit ordered as I unsheathed my thunder staff.  
"I'm sorry guys THUNDER WAKE!" I screamed as Lolbit got out a green staff which belonged to Chica.  
"Heal!" Lolbit shouted as the two previously unconscious animatronics got up and stared at us.  
"Why are you here Shin?" Withered Foxy growled.  
"We finished early and felt that massive wind so we ran here and encountered Nightmare Freyabear who blatantly copied your monologue by the way." I explained looking at Nightmare Bonnie.  
"Well we didn't want you to come, we wanted you to stay away but we cant deal with that right now, we have bigger fish to fry and by that I mean bears..." Nightmare Bonnie as she walked to the power box and ripped out all the cables cutting out all the lights.  
"Shin get out of here, me and my old boss are about to have a chat." Nightmare Bonnie laughed darkly.  
"Why are you talking like that?" I asked as Nightmare bonnie left with one phrase.  
"Remember, I'm a nightmare." the allied Nightmare laughed running up the stairs as me and Lolbit ran out with Withered Foxy running behind the allied Nightmare.

as soon as we got out Ballora, Baby and Golden Freya jumped out the windows as the roof exploaded as the two nightmares both jumped extremely high. "So you're back up Bonnie?" Nightmare Freyabear shouted.  
"Yes I am and now I'm even more powered up than ever!" Nightmare Bonnie exclaimed  
"Well I hate to break it to you but so am I!" The two then started punching and kicking each other up in the sky and started going as fast as saiyans when they clashed.  
"You cannot beat me remember the rankings in the Nightmares? You were the weakest apart from Balloon Girl!" Nightmare Freya scoffed as Nightmare Bonnie grabbed Nightmare Freyabear.  
"Maybe but back then I didn't know true power. The determination you feel when you have something or someone to protect gives me more power!" Nightmare Bonnie shouted as she threw Nightmare Freyabear towards us "Shin, get the switch!" Nightmare Bonnie ordered.  
"But why can't you do it?" I shouted back.  
"Because it has to be you, you have to save the animatronics and this park!" Nightmare Bonnie finished as I jumped to the mid air and Nightmare Freyabear.  
"I will protect everyone!" I shouted as I pressed the hostility switch as I realised the situation I was in "Holy shit i'm flying!" I screamed as I started falling "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed as Nightmare Freyabear grabbed me and landed on her two feet holding me above the ground.  
"So this is how it feels to be groped huh?" Nightmare Freyabear joked and as I looked my hand we're still in between her boobs as I instantly recoiled and fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I constantly repeated as Lolbit burst into laughter as the other girls all lightly chuckled as Nightmare Bonnie landed gracefully.  
"Well done Shinteru you just groped your 5th girl. How have you survived this long." Nightmare Bonnie chuckled as I got off my knee's and helped up Nightmare Freyabear.  
"Sorry about that I was in the air and falling so I tried to grab onto something and your boobs are so big I grabbed them instead of you." I explained as I walked over to Nightmare Bonnie "Thanks for the help back then." I said as the Nightmare Bunny hugged me.  
"We have a chance to save the nightmares Thanks for letting me know." Nightmare Bonnie said as she released me and approached the smiling Nightmare Freyabear.  
"So you fell in love huh?" Nightmare Freyabear asked as Nightmare Bonnie blushed furiously as we all laughed and walked back to Endo to End the night

So this is the end for chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed leave a like, subscribe, The song in this was Blood and Tears by Random Encounters go check them out it is an amazing song and once again shout out to my beta reader for this chapter : Tails.

-ActandRead/ Taylor


	8. Funitme Foxy

Hey guys welcome to chapter 8 of FNIA world and today we will look into the pasts of Ballora and Circus Baby as well as getting a new member of the squad. Before we get started, I want to ask you guys if you want this story to be a Harem fic, One girl fic or a no girl fic because I am split between these three choices so have your pick and the majority will win.

Anyway enjoy and I do not own FNAF or FNIA credit goes to Scott Cawthon and Marisu.

Chapter 8: Funtime Foxy

Once again the walk back to the base wasn't slow due to the new company and chatting along, also due to the fact that Lolbit was dragging Shin behind her. "You've got some competition huh?" Nightmare Freyabear giggled quietly so only Nightmare Bonnie could hear causing Nightmare Bonnie to blush.  
"Hush they might hear us!" Nightmare Bonnie quietly scolded.  
"Oh you want me to be louder?" Nightmare bonnie teased "Hey everyone-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nightmare Bonnie screamed causing everyone to stop and stare.  
"Good job on being subtle. " The stronger Nightmare giggled.  
"What's wrong Nightmare Bonnie?" I asked walking up to the Nightmare Bunny.  
"Nightmare Freyabear was about to tell everyone my sec-"Nightmare Bonnie hastily hushed herself.  
"Security number?" Ballora guessed  
"Second power!" Circus baby said excitingly  
"Secret?" Lolbit asked with a sly look on her face which was natural thanks to her being designed as a fox. We didn't need an answer as the nightmare gulped when Lolbit said the word 'secret'  
"It's a secret!" Chica exclaimed as the girls all huddled around the nightmare apart from Ballora.  
"School children." Ballora sighed standing next to me.  
"What do you think is the secret?" I asked as Ballora gave me a stare that said 'You're the same as them'.  
"What do you think?" Ballora asked sarcastically and unfortunate for her I was dense as a brick so I didn't realise what she meant.  
"I think they're over exaggerating over a secret it is probably a guilty pleasure or just a bad habit." I said honestly as Ballora sighed.  
"Seriously how have you lasted this long. "  
"Because of the girls. " I answered once again honestly.

It was ten minutes before we heard a loud squeal and the girls dispersed and we continued our journey back to the charging station which was calmer due to Lolbit still talking to Nightmare Bonnie instead of dragging me around as her play toy. I used this time to talk to Baby as I hadn't had a chance to do so before and I did have a chat with Ballora, even though it was awkward as hell it counts, so I approached the 6"1 animatronic and for a Baby she was big. "Hey Baby." I simply said as Baby turned to me.  
"Hey Shinteru, how are you?" Baby asked and I just shook my head.  
"I'm getting used to the nickname Shin so just call me that and I am good baby what about you?" I laughed to myself.  
"Ok Shin and I am good." Baby smiled as we continued walking awkwardly.  
"So what was your location like?" I asked trying to break the ice as baby had a distant look on her face.  
"Can I get back to you on that one?" She asked as I felt a light punch to the back of my head, which was from Ballora.  
"How ignorant can you be." Ballora said pulling me away from the saddened Baby "Why do you think Lolbit doesn't talk about her location?" Ballora asked as I picked up on what she was saying.  
"Oh…what happened?" I asked becoming saddened as well.  
"It's a long story that'll have to wait until Baby lets me talk about it and don't you dare ask Lolbit as she will not tell you either!" Ballora scolded as I nodded and we got to the door of the Charging station and Lolbit slammed the door open to show Endo who was underneath the desk which controlled the charging docks.  
"If I just reconfigure the wires I could get more then 230V inserted to the charging station making it more powerful and fast." Endo said to himself as I walked over to him and pulled him out.  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." I said as we saw a spark from under the desk I just pulled Endo out off.  
"Well that's one way of getting more volts." Endo said helping himself up.  
"So who is it this time, a toy a phantom or a-"Endo stopped seeing the barrage of new faces.  
"Nightmare Freyabear, Ballora and Circus Baby." I said as Endo got himself into the desk again.  
"I think I really am contracting madness." He said as I laughed and pulled him out again.  
"Why do you say that Endo?"  
"Well considering you have two animatronics without hostile switches and a nightmare you can see why I think that. " Endo said double checking the new faces "I have nothing against you but forgive me for not believing what's happening." Endo bowed and entered a box full of charging docks.  
"That's alright." Nightmare Freyabear said dismissively.  
"What're you doing now Endo?"  
"Well increasing the amount of valid charging docks he said as Golden Freya patted his back.  
"Good work pal." Golden Freya said as she walked to the sofa in the room.  
"Anyway me and Nightmare Bonnie will have to catch you later Shin." Golden Freya said pulling the nightmare onto the charging station.  
"Wait Golden I want to say something first." Nightmare Bonnie said as all the animatronics that were in the gossip circle earlier inched forward "When I come back you better take me out somewhere, just the two of us. " Nightmare Bonnie said while looking at me ,as the gossip circle all cheered words like 'You go girl', 'I'm so proud of you' and 'So sweet!'.  
I then realised what they meant and blushed "S-Sure. " I said giving a weak smile as she and Golden walked onto a station for each of them and fell asleep.  
"Well that escalated fast. " Endo said.  
"I know right?" Ballora agreed.  
"Anyway I have to get to installing the new station. You guys can take a rest, it is dark after all. " Endo said as everyone but me left.  
"Go on Shinteru. " Endo said as he got to working.  
"I want to watch just in case so we don't lose you, as you are our resident smartass. " I said staring him in his eyes.  
"Fine, but don't wish me gone that much will ya?" Endo laughed as he got to installing the charging pads.  
"No promises. " I joked as Endo installed new wires which would've been fatal if he wasn't an animatronic.

The installation finished and as we looked on the monitors we saw the sun rising. "were we really doing this for that long?" I asked as Endo sighed.  
"You mean was **I** doing it for so long and yeah I mean that's how long it normally takes me. " Endo said jumping up.  
"I'm surprised you don't need charging right now. "  
"Well I was directly in contact with electricity so it makes sense. " Endo said as I nodded in realization.  
"Anyway I am going to sleep now, we will continue our conquest of the park tomorrow. " I said jokingly at the conquest part.  
"Ok besides you need all the time to think about where you're taking Nightmare Bonnie. " Endo said teasingly as I blushed.  
"I know, I'm never going to hear the end of it from lolbit." I chuckled as Endo nodded his head.  
"Anyway see you Endo. " I said leaving the Endoskeleton alone in the charging station to monitor the amusement park.

Whilst walking to my room I walked past Baby who stopped me in my tracks. "You know what you asked me about yesterday?" Baby asked even sadder then yesterday helping me know the specific question.  
"Yeah, it is alright I don't care about knowing unless you're comfortable with letting me know. " I said as Baby grabbed my hand.  
"I am comfortable. It started like normal with me and Ballora having our usual meet up at my area, Circus Gallery. " Baby started looking distant as if she had just lost a family member or a loved one.

We were left alone after the gas leak at Circus Baby's pizza place in a warehouse 100 feet underground. The only salvation we had was each other but with the limitations of the guards we could only chat after midnight and until 6AM. Our timetable would consist of meeting with our common animatronics such as me with my BidyBabs, Ballora with her Minireena and Lolbit with Funtime Foxy then the night continued with whatever we felt like and usually me and Ballora were talking about topics such as scooping Afton and new animatronics. "Did you overhear what the guard was told by the handy unit?" Ballora asked as Baby shook her head as Ballora continued "They're bringing in new parts tonight but for some reason they were difficult to transport almost like us. " Ballora finished as Baby sighed.  
"So like the ENDO's, a newcomer is all we need with the usual transports and peace with the current nightguard. " Baby sighed but Ballora perked up at the mention of the night guard.  
"You mean mick?" Ballora asked as Baby nodded her head.  
"Yeah, we like the company and it makes a change from what we have been used to these past few years. Plus Funtime Foxy is infatuated with the poor sod. " Baby giggled at the rumours she could spread  
"I know and Lolbit likes teasing the two. " Ballora sighed at Lolbit's habits.  
"Oh well, let's meet the guy when he comes. "  
"Are you sure it's not a she Baby?"  
"Endo's being a she? No way not even Endo plush is a girl and you wouldn't think so with the childish and girly nature he has. " Baby finished "But for now let's call the toy locations and see how Toy Foxy is doing. " Baby said as she and Ballora walked to the communication room which was the other side of Circus gallery.

The two walked in to see their Bidybab and Mini Reena playing. "Bidy can you and Mini leave for a minute or two we have to call the Toy locations. " Baby said as Bidybab smirked.  
"Why?" she said knowing her motherly figure hated when she did that.  
"Because if you don't I will give you to the mean Lolbit for DINNER for rebelling against me and doing the one thing that pisses me off. " Baby growled as Bidybab ran out with Mini Reena quickly followed after giving a respectful bow to Baby.  
"She is your daughter you know. " Ballora stated as Baby sighed.  
"But she knows it annoys me and who taught her that in the first place?" Baby said giving Ballora a death stare as Ballora looked away hastily.  
"Weren't we going to call Toy?" Ballora said using the nickname for Toy Foxy that they gave her when she left the location to go to Toy Freya's convention.  
The two quickly phoned up Toy because they knew how much she hated the convention life. As soon as she picked up they grimaced at what they saw which was Toy Foxy all destroyed with holes in her skin and her left arm missing. "Toy!" Baby exclaimed as Toy looked to the camera to show her crying face.  
"Hey Baby. " Toy sniffled.  
"Who did that?" Baby growled as she looked down.  
"Kids but due to our code I couldn't scream in pain it hurts even more. " Toy sail looking back at the place where her left arm was suppose to be.  
"Get Jeremy on the phone. " Baby ordered as Toy nodded and left to find the night guard.  
"Baby why do you want him?" Ballora spat the him part  
"We both know the Foxy's have a habit of falling for humans, it'll probably happen to Lolbit sooner or later so this will be his acceptance if he decides to help the Foxy.  
"Hello?" A male voice asked, this was Jeremy.  
"What the FUCK is your problem?" Baby asked as Jeremy flinched "You could've helped Toy! She is in agonizing pain right now what do you plan to do?" Baby screamed.  
"I-Im sorry but we both know that I'm not allowed to do maintenance on the animatronic. " Jeremy said scared. "BULLSHIT, she has been abused since she got there yet you continued to ignore it! You will help her as if you don't you will have hell to pay. " Baby growled as she picked up a knife that was left there to threaten him specifically. Even though it was over the phone Jeremy was still scared shitless.  
"I CAN'T, I'm afraid of making it worse. " Jeremy said looking down with a tear falling down his eye. "I will do my best but Mari will help as if she doesn't Foxy will be in more pain. " Jeremy said as he hung up the call.  
"That bastard. " Baby growled as Funtime Foxy entered.  
"Mick has entered the building. " Funtime Foxy gleamed which vacated as she saw the grimace on Baby's face. "Whats wrong. "  
"Toy has made a shit decision. " Ballora answered for the ringleader.  
"Shall I get Mick? He is good at cheering people up!" Funtime Foxy said as another fox entered the room, this was Lolbit.  
"That's because you love him~" Lolbit teased as she walked up to Baby and hugged her.  
"Cheer up Baby whatever she did it's her life now we have to try to support her even if it's a crush that I can make fun of." Lolbit giggled cheering the ringleader up a bit.  
"Thanks Lolbit why don't you and Funtime Foxy greet Mick I have something to talk to Ballora about it is our meeting after all which you rudely interrupted" Baby said as Lolbit giggled and dragged Funtime Foxy out.  
"That Fox has abilities you know?" Ballora asked as Baby nodded.  
"She can't ever be controlled, we have to protect her no matter what being that she is the only one of us with a hostile switch." Baby said as she turned to the Ballerina "Lets go greet the poor sap that has Funtime Foxy in his grasp." Baby smiled as they left the Comm. room to the Circus Gallery.

The duo were taking their time walking to the elevator to see Bidybab and Mini Reena playing in the vent and BidyBab was doing this on purpose. "For fuck-" Baby got cut off by someone walking through the vents making the children figures of Baby and Ballora scram showing the young adult face of Mick with Funtime Foxy and Lolbit close behind.  
"Hello Circus Baby, Ballora." Mick smiled making Ballora and baby roll their eyes making Lolbit laugh.  
"Cold reception much?" Lolbit laughed as Mick and Funtime Foxy laughed along.  
"Hey Mick I have a question is it true parts are coming to the location?" Ballora asked  
"Yeah but it seems conscious like you guys." Mick said as Baby nodded.  
"So you've come to the same conclusion then, that this is an animatronic?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah I mean I have been in touch with the vanilla location and they have an Endo skeleton so I wouldn't put it past the company." Mick said as Baby nodded.  
"Of course Mick and Mike was friends, but anyway as long as he knows the rules he won't have problems." Baby agreed with Funtime Foxy giving a light smile.  
"Yeah I made sure he understood as soon as he found out about the animatronics' souls." Mick said as Baby nodded.  
"Good, now you understand notify me when the new guy comes and you will be off my bad list." Baby said walking away shocking Ballora, Mick and the vixen's.  
"Did she just…" Ballora started  
"Recognise Mick?" Funtime Foxy gasped and Lolbit's shit stirring face crept onto her face.  
"I will never let this go." Lolbit giggled.

It was after midnight when Mick entered the Circus Gallery where Baby was currently residing. "Baby the new guy is here." Mick said in a confused tone.  
"Why do you sound confused?" Baby asked as she got out of the other side of the glass.  
"Well I got shown a pictures of the other Endo's but this one is different it has a face…" Mick said as baby tilted her head in confusion.  
"Wait what?"  
"It has a white half face and a yellow party hat on its face and it is taller than the other Endo's." Mick said as Baby hurried past him and Mick was close behind.  
"Don't you dare look up my skirt either Mick." Baby growled  
"Don't worry I am not interested." Mick said as the two exited the vent and saw the new guy…

"He was like Endo 02 but he was made with the intention of becoming the ringleader…by killing me." Baby said to shin.

He was taller than Funtime Freddy, more stoic then the puppet and he looked happy like Lolbit but too happy when he saw Baby. The hunter saw its prey, his smile widened as he loaded his weapons and walked slowly towards Baby.  
"Nice to meet you Baby it is an honour." The new guy said as he stopped right in front of Baby.  
"That's Circus Baby to you." Baby growled as she felt something off with the guy.  
"Now to wait on Ballora and we can get this party started." Ennard said as Baby dragged Lolbit to the side Baby was originally on and looked her in the eyes to see a blank stare.  
Baby knew what this meant so she dug her hand in between Lolbit's breasts and clicked the hostility switch.  
"Lolbit talk to me!" Baby exclaimed quietly so the new guy couldn't hear.  
"Yeah Baby what's up?" Lolbit smiled as she saw the new guy.  
"Lolbit your hostility switch was flipped and you hated me." Baby cried as Lolbit stared at the new guy.  
"It was that guy." Lolbit pointed to the new guy as Baby gave him a death stare.

At this point Ballora entered the room and Baby held out her hand to stop Ballora. "Stop they aren't with us anymore." Baby said looking at Bidybab and Mini Reena who were hiding behind Funtime Foxy.  
"What's happening?" Mick asked as Baby continued talking.  
"He has turned them into his slaves, given them a hostility switch and I'm guessing we're now going to be transported after you make Funtime Foxy kill Mick?" baby guessed as the new guy laughed.  
"You really are Dumb aren't you, They're still themselves but they're following the newer and better ringleader.  
"Then why don't you have an exoskeleton then?" Lolbit laughed as Funtime Foxy giggled as well.  
"Funtime Foxy." The new guy growled.  
"EEP!"  
"Do you want to be left behind?" The new guy gave her a death stare and then looked back at baby, Ballora and Lolbit.  
"You were right about one thing and that was taking you to a new place courtesy of your dearest daddy." The new guy said as Baby felt nauseous.  
"That child killing bastard." Baby growled as she stood up straight and charged at ennard who simply slid away Making Baby charge into a metal cage getting her trapped.  
"Go on girls get into the cages and I won't use this button." Ennard said as he held an electric shock panel which frightened all of the girls who all ran into their cages.  
"As for you Mr night guard you have two choices. One: join us to fulfil our goals or two: Die where you stand."  
"This is more of an ultimatum then a choice, I will join you only because of Funtime Foxy. Speaking of which can I stay in the back with her?" Mick asked as Ennard nodded and closed the back of the van with Mick inside.  
"Mick what the fuck was that?" Baby screamed "You are nothing but trouble I fucking knew it." Baby finished with Mick ignoring her.

Half way through the journey Mick finally spoke up. "I'm not as daft as it seems." Mick said as he turned to face Baby.  
"What do you-" baby got cut off by Ballora sighing.  
"He is just human don't believe it." Ballora said as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Please deception is something you guys taught me." Mick smiled with a key in his hand.  
"Mick?" Funtime foxy asked as Mick unlocked Baby's cage.  
"I'm coming Funtime Foxy just hold on-" Mick suddenly let out a strangled gasp of fear as he dropped to the floor and a wire from the new guy.  
"MICK!" Funtime Foxy gasped as a sharp wire pierced his neck and slowly slit a line as he bled out to death.  
"He is right, deception is easy when you learn from the best." The new guy laughed creepily.  
"You bastard…"Baby growled as she broke out of the cage thanks to Mick's sacrifice.  
"This wasn't taken into a count." Ennard sweat as he jumped expecting Baby's attack which unfortunately for him she waited for him to jump to attack him back which knocked open the back Van's door which outside was a highway.  
"Baby, Don't let me fall." Ennard begged holding on by his wires.  
"Sorry but this is the part where you fuck off, say three hail Marys and die, the end." Baby said kicking off Ennards wires making him fly backwards.

Baby felt proud that she just murdered Ennard until the body of Mick was about to fly out the back of the van. Funtime Foxy closed her eyes in anticipation that she wouldn't see Mick ever again but then a loud thump was heard and as she opened her eyes Baby was holding Mick by his hair. "This is going to be difficult." Baby smirked as she grabbed his shirt and chucked him onto the van and closed the back doors "He's lucky he stood up to the bastard or he would be dead right now." Baby smiled as she approached Ballora's cage and ripped open her cage.  
"He might be dead right now though." Ballora looked down in sadness and opened Lolbit's cage as Baby opened Funtime Foxy's.  
"MICK!" Funtime Foxy shouted as she hugged the unconscious body.  
"What did you do that for?" Funtime Freddy complained.  
"He was our ring leader!" Bidybab shouted.  
"He did nothing wrong." Bon Bon said.  
"He killed Mi-" Baby got cut off by a cough.  
"Mick?" Funtime Foxy cried.  
"Well this is the end huh? Funtime Foxy I lo-" Mick tried to say but drew his last breath and died in funtime foxy's arms…  
"MICK." Funtime Foxy cried as the Van came to a halt and Ballora grabbed Funtime Foxy by the neck.  
"C'mon Baby, Lolbit we need to escape!" Ballora said kicking the back of the van open And running into the park called FNIA World…

"We split up, I met up with Ballora and when we saw you with Lolbit we wanted to attack you. The rest is history." Baby explained as I looked down thinking about the betrayal they must've felt when their friends and families looked the other way.  
"Don't worry Baby we will make them come to their senses and I have a question." I said.  
"What?" Baby asked as I looked in her green eyes.  
"Can hostility switches be added to animatronics from your location?" I asked as Baby suddenly gasped.  
"Yes…" Baby said quietly.  
"Then its possible they were given a hostility switch." I asked as Baby nodded.  
"But how?"  
"You said Mick was normally there." I said as Baby growled at what I was insinuating.  
"He was a mechanic also."  
"Then the ones not to have a hostility switch were you, Ballora and Funtime Foxy."  
"I knew I was right to stay away from that fucker." Baby growled.  
"Look we can't do much now he is dead but what we need to do is get your friends back, I need sleep so good night Baby and thanks for opening up to me." I smiled as Baby smiled back.  
"Night Shin." Baby smiled as she went on her way and I briefly saw a pained face yet I was too tired to care so I went back to my room and slept letting a realm of sleep hit me…

I was in a white plain and heard a male voice. "Hello Shinteru." The voice said which sounded oddly familiar.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the one who gave you _That_." The voice said as I remembered what I had.  
"The power to-"  
"Stop, we aren't alone in here. Only talk to one person about this and please remember to save my s-" The voice got cut off as the world turned red.  
"That was annoying wasn't it?" a female voice said as a purple figure showed itself.  
"A Nightmare huh are you going to tell me something like nightmare Bonnies or Nightmare Freyabears' monologue?" I taunted as the voice laughed.  
"Not right now because right now a distraction is in place." The voice said as they moved close to me.  
"Then let me go!" I shouted as I charged to the figure and exited the dream.  
"Guys get up!" I shouted running to the charging station to find no sign of Endo "Shit."  
"Shin whats wrong?" as Lolbit ran into the room  
"Endo is gone and a nightmare was just here." I shouted as Lolbit looked around to see no Endo.  
"Shit that means they know where our base is…" Lolbit said as I realised this also and woke up the sleeping and charging animatronics.  
"Guys get up we need to move out!" I shouted as everyone woke up and stood around Lolbit and me.  
"I was having a good charge there." Withered Foxy said.  
"Shin what's wrong?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.  
"Get everything important, we have to move out and find a new base." I said as everyone looked confused.  
"Why Shin?" Chica asked as Lolbit continued where I left off.  
"Someone came into the base last night and took Endo which means they know where our base is…" Lolbit explained as everyone realised the danger.  
"I'll get the map." Golden Freya said.  
"I'll get the healing pods, help me Freyabear." Nightmare Bonnie said as Nightmare Freya bear nodded.  
"I'll get the beds! "Baby exclaimed with Ballora close behind.  
"I'll get the medicine." Chica said moving to the medicine cupboard.  
"I'll get the weapons and armour." Withered Foxy said.  
"And me and Lolbit will get the charging stations, Lolbit you take the box of parts for me I need to safely disable and pick up the charging station." I said as I grabbed a pair of pliers and electric stabilisers and got to work in stabilising the charging station.

We got done in one hour and we all had on prototype armour Endo made for us which was made of iron and leather. We each had a makeshift backpack on our backs: I had the parts that I sorted out in the backpack with my flashlight in one hand and my Taser in another with my staff and hammer equipped to my back, Lolbit had the box of extra supplies with her claws out and holding a fire staff we found when on the way back with Nightmare Freyabear, Baby and Ballora, Chica had her staff in one hand and the medicine in her backpack, The nightmares were both holding a healing tank on their back with a knife taped to their hands for a weapon, Withered foxy had a backpack full of extra weapons in case any of ours broke and her signature physical staff, Baby and Ballora had makeshift beds in their backpacks and were wielding their usual weapons, finally Golden Freya was the navigator with her thunder staff in her hand which wasn't holding the map.  
"so there seems to be a place off the map we can make a base from, if it wasn't under our radar it shouldn't be under theirs." Golden Freya pointed out.  
"Where should we go then Goldy?" I asked  
"North which is that way, but I suggest we hug the walls to avoid anyone." Golden Freya said.  
"Thanks _Goldy_." Lolbit teased.  
"Don't call me that." Goldy said.  
"but Shin did and you didn't tell him off. Nightmare Bonnie she is trying to take Shin away from you." Lolbit laughed.  
"Stop stirring Lolbit." Nightmare Bonnie sighed.  
"Guys I don't mean to rush us but we kind of are at risk out here." I said as I pointed to an army of Chica and Lolbit's marching to our old base.  
"Well lets go then." Golden Freya said as we all ran towards north whilst hugging the wall.

We had been running for ten hours and barely got to the hole in the wall which led to the woods. "We are finally here how are you guys doing?" Golden Freya asked as the nightmares were huffing and puffing and so was I.  
"Torture." I sighed.  
"Pain." Nightmare Bonnie continued.  
"Lets hope we didn't forget anything." Nightmare Freyabear huffed.  
"Don't worry we didn't anyway where shall we make the base?" Lolbit asked as Golden Freya walked to a nearby Cave.  
"What if- The caves water- drips- on a nightmare or Withered Foxy?" I asked as Golden Freya took Lolbits staff from her and set it off to dry the cave.  
"What about a door?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.  
"Lucky for you I took with me the camouflage walls from the old base, didn't notice that one did you?" Golden Freya said as she threw a bottle onto the ground which created an invisible wall covering the cave up.  
"Good find we will have to expand sooner or later. For now we should explore the cave and see how much accessibility we have to make the base." I said as we walked through the invisible wall and began searching the dry cave.

I was sitting down on one of the makeshift beds seeing what we done. We had made a long hallway full of charging stations with Nightmare Bonnie and Golden Freya resting on them. Withered Foxy was on 100% reserve and 80% normal so she decided to stay up with the rest of the group. In the back was a doorway which lead to the control centre almost which had the map, healing tanks and the leftover charging stations, which were in the box that Lolbit carried on the way here. I was sitting on the makeshift bed which was in the control room next to the computers which controlled the Output and input of the charging stations and the healing tanks.  
"Hey Shin whats up?" Lolbit asked as I was staring at the digital map we had of the park.  
"I've been searching for animatronics but they all seem to be in a group with clones. I think it would be easier to target lone targets but I don't see anyone." I said as I stood back up and zoomed into the old base to show a withered animatronic surrounded with Lolbit clones.  
"and here." I said as I zoomed into the ruins of the steak house to show a Freddy covered in moss looking at the ruins with a herd of Chica clones.  
"At least they aren't cloning anyone else." Lolbit nervously laughed  
"Famous last words Lolbit before taking my rest I saw this." I said as I zoomed into the top of Mt FNIA to show a polished Chica with a Nightmare Bonnie clone next to her.  
"That's bad." Lolbit sweated as I zoomed out.  
"Last night I was talking to Baby about your guys' location and the only other one that ran away was Funtime Foxy right?" I asked as Lolbit nodded "Well if we find her then we would have the leverage on speed and we also need more support girls so Funtime Foxy was the prime candidate." I explained as Lolbit nodded along.  
"She was fun to race." Lolbit said.  
"I've been searching for her but shed hasn't been anywhere on the radar." I said as Lolbit zoomed into the roofless ice ring.  
"Found her." Lolbit smiled as a single heat signature was read by the scanner.  
"Great work!" I said hugging Lolbit.  
"I'll go tell Baby and Ballora-" I cut Lolbit off.  
"I want them to stay behind, it will just pain them if we fail and when we get back with her they will be more overjoyed." I explained as Lolbit growled at me.  
"But they want it more then anyone." Lolbit said angrily at me.  
"But depression will hit them if we fail, we already failed on protecting one of our friends today, I don't want to pain two more." I said dejectedly.  
"Well I am staying behind then!" Lolbit said as she huffed into the next room with the rest of the animatronics.

Guilt filled my mind, grief filled my heart yet I was proud of her sticking with her friends. I let out a pained sigh and a proud breath as I walked to the other room to gather the attack team for this journey. "Guys we have our next target in the ice skating ring, I need Chica, Withered Foxy and Nightmare Freyabear. Baby can you, Ballora and Lolbit stay behind and protect the base if we need your help I will shoot a sign at the radar on the map so that you guys can leave as soon as possible." I said rallying up my team "We have to get a leverage on the enemy so let's do this as swiftly as possible ready girls?" I exclaimed as the attacking teamed all gave me their yeahs!  
We charged out in unison, ready for anything as we skated over to the ice ring.

We got to the ice ring which was the average size of an ice ring, we stopped looked around for Funtime Foxy until all the lights of the ring focused on one spot mysteriously and on that spot was Funtime Foxy. She was the same height as Lolbit and a white, pink and purple version. She had messy short hair, for once an animatronic wore clothes and this time was a round neck shirt with rugged blue jeans. This didn't hinder her in her next action as she started skaring around the ring with grace, speed and seemingly anger as she skated towards us holding her claw out which hit Withered Foxy and pierced her fur. "Scatter!" I shouted as we all tried running away but slipped clumsily.  
"Why are you here?" Funtime Foxy asked as she skated towards me with her claws as sharp as a kitchen knife.  
"I'm here to help you." I say as I start slipping with my shoes not being skating shoes.  
When I did the maneuverer Funtime Foxy barely missed me.  
"Speed!" Chica shouted giving everyone more speed making us as fast as Funtime Foxy.  
"Bull shit then why won't you stay still?" Funtime Foxy growled as I Stopped myself.  
"Fine, I have stopped but listen to me fighting us won't help your problems." I said as Funtime Foxy sped towards me with her claw out.  
"It will, MICK WILL COME BACK!"

Lolbit, baby and Ballora were all sitting watching the monitor of the ice ring as they saw the pitch black night be lit up focusing on Funtime Foxy and the attack team. "What're they doing?" Lolbit asked as Baby and Ballora inched closer to see it was Funtime foxy.  
"Funtime Foxy!" Baby and Ballora gasped as the Funtime Vixen dashed at the attack team and scratch Withered Foxy's fur.  
"Scatter!" Shin said as Lolbit sat forward to see the fight.  
"Why is she attacking him?" Baby asked as Ballora growled.  
"Never mind that why aren't we there on the attack team if it was Funtime Foxy that they were attacking?" Ballora asked as they heard the Funtime speak.  
"Why are you here?" Funtime Foxy asked as she skated towards the human.  
"She didn't sound right…" Ballora said as Baby remembered the night before

" _Then it's a possibility they could've been given a hostility switch."_

"A hostility switch?" Baby asked herself as Lolbit looked down.  
"Is that why we aren't there?" Lolbit asked as Ballora backed up.  
"Then Shin suspected this would happen." Ballora said as they all spaced out until they heard one sentence.

"It will, MICK WILL COME BACK!" These words shook fear into the three defence members.  
"Mick?" Baby repeated as the three looked to each other and made a mad dash to the ice ring.

"She is there huh? Send Funtime." A creepy voice said as he turned around and looked into a green tube.

"It will, MICK WILL COME BACK!" This shook me into my core, the mention of the night guard motioned him to move his left arm which held his staff and counter Lolbit's attack.  
"He won't come back Funtime Foxy, I understand that you miss him but nothing will bring him back. I know how you feel all too well." I said as a tear left my eye.  
"He will come back only if I beat you!" Funtime Foxy said as she slashed me with her other claw and I let out a blood curdling scream.  
"Shin!" "Chica exclaimed as Nightmare Bonnie raced to the human and the Funtime.  
"You Bitch!" Nightmare Freya bear screamed as she got intercepted by something small and blue with a dagger.  
"What is-" Nightmare Freyabear got cut off by a laughter.  
"I found you Foxy!" A female voice said and as I looked I saw a similar animatronic to the Funtime Vixen I was fighting.  
"Funtime Freya!" Funtime Foxy growled as Withered Foxy attacked the small blue thing "And Bon Bon?" Funtime Foxy exclaimed.  
"You won't stop us!" Nightmare Freya shouted as she attacked Funtime Freya.  
"Shin I'm coming!" Chica got intercepted by a Nightmare Bonnie clone.  
"I was stuck in a hole finding you but your little ranting about Mick gave you away now if you would kill the human we can get Mick back." Funtime Freya said as a puddle of blood was forming underneath me making the pure ice evil red.  
"Don't listen to her she is lying!" I coughed as Funtime Foxy held up her claw about to take the finishing strike "I cant stop you, I know this, but I do know that this will cause more hurt then good, ill miss the girls. End me." I said as I freed myself as took a couple steps back and held my arms out.  
"SHIN!" Chica, Withered Foxy and Nightmare Freyabear called to me as I closed my eyes expecting it to all end…

But it didn't

Instead I heard a whizzing sound and felt like I dint get attacked at all. I slowly opened my eyes to see a certain Vixen protecting me with the help of a ring leader and a ballerina. "I expected more of you Shinteru." The Ballerina said.  
"You did your best." The ringleader said as the protective Vixen growled.  
"Hey sis, do me a favour and **Back off you bitch!"** The vixen said as Funtime Foxy backed off.  
"Baby, Ballora and Lolbit?" Funtime Foxy asked as she growled as well.  
"Lolbit is doing it again?" Chica asked as she ran away from the nightmare clone and got to the high ground thanks to her staff.  
"Wait what're you talking about Chica?" nightmare Freyabear asked whilst combatting Funtime Freya.  
"I remember when the clones attacked us and injured Shin she did this as well.  
"Uhh Lolbit?" Baby asked intimidated.  
" **Not now Baby my sis needs to learn not to mess with my human!** " Lolbit giggled maniacally as I stepped forward.  
"Lolbit, she's been lied to the one responsible is the Funtime over there." I said as I pointed to Funtime Freya who has just knocked Nightmare Freyabear down and stood on top of the down animatronic.  
"Its time you learn what group is really above the Nightmares." Funtime Freya giggled as she held up her Katana above Nightmare Freyabear's neck.  
" **You've fucked up** " Lolbit said as she clawed through Funtime Freya's back .  
Frightened Funtime Freya looked back as Lolbit giggled.  
"Lolbit, I-I didn't mean it please let me go!" Funtime Freya coward as Bon Bon ran to Lolbit and attacked her with his dagger in her back.  
" **you should've just stayed back, now you have to get punished!** " Lolbit said as she grabbed Bon Bon by the neck and ripped it in two  
"Bon Bon!" Funtime Freya cried as Ballora looked down.  
"Lolbit that's enough let them go!" Funtime Foxy cried as Lolbit looked towards her sister.  
" **You don't decide her fate sis, you couldn't have even helped your own fate steer from danger.** " Lolbit laughed as I walked up to Lolbit angrily.  
"She is right Lolbit stop this, you already killed Freya's Daughter that's enough!" I scolded as the light left Lolbit's eyes.  
" **Shin…why…why protect the ones that tried killing you?** " Lolbit asked as I kept walking towards her and Funtime Freya.  
"Because this is just wrong Lolbit, they were your friends and yet you mercilessly killed one of them. They could have a hostility switch." I said as Lolbit stopped and fell unconscious.  
"Shin?" Baby asked as I kept walking to Funtime Freya's scared body.  
"I'm sorry." I said as a put my hand into the middle of Funtime Freya's chest but something felt missing.  
"Now go!" I said scared as Funtime Freya ran away growling at me and the girls all approached me and Lolbit's unconscious body.  
"Funtime Foxy, you have hurt me and seen Lolbit's wrath please join us, they were lying and if you want to stay alive then coming with us is your best option." I said as Funtime Foxy fell to her knees and started crying out loud as the close Nightmare bonnie ran away as well.  
"I will, I'm sorry Baby, Ballora and Lolbit." She cried as we left and Baby help Funtime Foxy the way back…

Boy this was a long chapter 7000 words. Thanks for reading this was a blast reading and thanks to the beta reader Pheonix/ Tails

-ActandRead/taylor


	9. Springtrap

Hey guys welcome to chapter 9 of FNIA World, last time Funtime Foxy joined the squad and this time a new Bunny will join the squad so I hope you enjoy the chapter and here you go!

Chapter 9: Springtrap.

The walk back was a long one with the unconscious Lolbit on Nightmare Freyabear's back and a limping Funtime Foxy holding onto Baby for support. I would be limping if it wasn't for Chica healing me. "So that was what happened last time huh Chica?" I asked as Chica nodded.  
"Yeah she goes out in a genocidal rampage, you were there weren't you Withered Foxy?" Chica asked getting the withered Fox into the conversation.  
"S-Sure." Withered Foxy said as I walked over to her and had her lean on my shoulder.  
"You're running out of battery aren't you?" I asked as Withered Foxy nodded.  
"Yeah I mean it makes sense, after all I have been active since the gym." She chuckled as Chica walked over to us as well.  
"Trust me you'll love charging, the static at your feet, the vibration of the electricity and the excess heat it is heaven." Chica smiled in ecstasy thinking about the charging station.  
"By the way what do you guys see when you sleep or charge?" I asked curiously.  
"Well we float in a peaceful nothingness, its quiet, its satisfying and a perfect rest after all the fighting you have put us through." Chica said the last part teasingly as I nudged her playfully.  
"Why do you ask Shin?"  
"I was curious if you dream." I said as Chica smiled.  
"Well we don't unfortunately but hey if you're that desperate you can think about a way to implement that feature." Chica said as I smiled and looked to the Sister Location animatronics with us.  
"How are you guys? It must be hard knowing one of your friends is gone now." I sorrowfully said as Baby nodded.  
"painfully so, I just can't believe Lolbit had it in her to kill Bon Bon." Baby said as Ballora nodded.  
"Chica what happened before, you know when she did this?" Ballora asked as Chica and Withered Foxy thought back.  
"Well we wanted Shin to get more fit so we took him to Withered Foxy's gym." Chica recalled.  
"I didn't want to go in due to my nerd background but I guess I ended up doing so huh?" I said as I chuckled.  
"Well whilst me and Nightmare Bonnie stood outside Shin and Lolbit went inside which is when we got attacked by clones and mine and Lolbit's hostility switch got pressed so it was up do Nightmare Bonnie, Shin and Withered Foxy to deal with the clones." Chica said.  
"I had a plan to get Lolbit and Chica back so I launched myself into the air to look for the more Vacant looking 'clones' which would be my Lolbit and Chica so I got them back but at a price, one of the clones slashed my back as Chica and Lolbit gained consciousness."  
"When we opened our eyes we saw that happen and Lolbit freaked out and murdered all the clones with blood dripping from her claws, she even threatened Withered Foxy to join us or she would kill her." Chica explained as Baby and Ballora shivered.  
"Really?" Baby asked as Chica nodded.  
"She was so angry that the hundreds of clones attacked us were dead within five minutes." Chica explained.  
"I can't believe that was Lolbit, OUR Lolbit." Baby said.  
"If it was yesterday I would've not believed it earlier but her display earlier confirmed it." Ballora said as she helped Nightmare Freya by carrying Lolbit in the Nightmare's stead.  
"So what do you think about it Funtime Foxy?" I asked the new comer as she was staring at the ground.  
"I think that you guys should've let me die instead of Bon Bon." Funtime Foxy said as a tear slithered down her face.  
"We wouldn't do that Funtime Foxy; we didn't even want Bon Bon to die as she was still part of our family." Baby said hugging The Funtime Fox.  
"You will probably have to prove yourself loyal to Lolbit before you can be like what you used to be though." I said as Ballora gave me a questioning look.  
"How do you know about that?" Ballora asked .  
"I told him Ballora, he deserved to know especially with what he is helping us do." Baby said as Ballora calmed down.  
"But anyway are you willing to do whatever it takes; I can't promise she won't turn out like she was just now but you have to show her that you want to be there for her again. Don't worry, if she goes too out of hand we will stop her." Shin smiled as the group got to the cave which was covered by the fake wall.

It had been a few hours since we got in the base and I was doing some maintenance at the charging station which had a makeshift bed in which had Lolbit who was laying still unconscious from her frenzy. I was about to finish off a new pressure plate which would be Funtime Foxy's when Lolbit woke up. "Why do I feel like shit?" Lolbit asked as I stood up and walked towards the Vixen.  
"Probably because you just woke up from another one of your frenzies." I said as Lolbit recalled what happened.  
"I killed Bon Bon?" Lolbit said tearing up.  
"You did but we saved Funtime Foxy!" I said as Lolbit growled.  
"What do you mean you saved that bitch?" Lolbit growled as she got out her claws.  
"stop it Lolbit she was under the impression that Mick would come back if she killed me she didn't know she was being lied too." I explained as Lolbit still growled at this.  
"I don't care she almost killed you." Lolbit growled as the door to the charging dock opened to show Funtime Foxy.  
"Hey Shin can I help out with the char-" Funtime Foxy got cut off by Lolbit's claws at her throat.  
" **Hey sis what's up?** " Lolbit asked as I ran towards the two.  
"Stop it Lolbit!" I said as Lolbit withdrew her claws.  
"S-Sis I'm sorry that I almost killed Shin I didn't know that-"  
" **Shut your mouth or I will not fail at killing you this time.** " Lolbit growled as Funtime Foxy gulped as a scared tear left her right eye.  
"Lolbit She has changed what don't you understand?" I asked as Lolbit looked towards me.  
"It doesn't take a night to change Shin." Lolbit said.  
"What about the others: Chica, Withered Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Freya, heck even Baby and Ballora they went from hating us to an important part to our team so do you still think Funtime Foxy can't change?" I scolded as Lolbit teared up as well.  
"That was different they were being controlled-"  
"No they weren't, sure the Nightmares and Chica were but everyone else were doing it without a switch, what about you if your switched wasn't pressed that night you would've killed me!" I exclaimed as Lolbit fell to her knee's.  
"I'm not forgiving her!" Lolbit cried.  
"You don't have to straight away but Funtime Foxy has changed, she doesn't believe the lies anymore and she is sorry right Funtime Foxy?"  
"Yeah sis, I am! It's my fault Bon Bon died, it's my fault shin got hurt and you distrusting me was my fault as well so please forgive me, if hurting me is what it takes then hurt away!" Funtime Foxy cried.  
"I told you before we aren't letting you get hurt." I said as Lolbit stared at her sister.  
"Fine." Lolbit said as she slapped Funtime Foxy's face lightly. "I haven't forgiven you yet, that's up to you to decide if I will so the prove to me later, I'm going to sleep." Lolbit mercifully said as she walked out and Funtime Foxy dropped to her knee's, sobbing.  
"It's alright Funtime Foxy, now do you want to help out with your station? Everyone will have their own station so I need you to make the plaques." I smiled as we started working the night/ early dawn away.

Ten o'clock rolled around and with Funtime Foxy and me not letting out on aesthetics on the name plates which were very important for Funtime Foxy to be looked at in a better light then the previous night. "Who knew there were plates kilometre or two long and full of charging stations.  
"I have to ask Shin but why are there so many for only our group?" The Funtime asked as I walked into the navigation room at the end, that we were at, of the long corridor like room which was full of cupboards, Monitors and a sleeping area in case I need to sleep in here rather than the rest room.  
"Well we need to weaken Purple's army so we're going to do that by…" I suddenly do a 180 and point to the charging room "Taking his power through the animatronics!" I shout as Funtime Foxy sighed.  
"Did you have to do that action?" Funtime Foxy asked and I chuckled.  
"Nope but it was fun, anyway by taking the animatronics from under his nose we can strengthen us and weaken him, we all know the clones are weaker than the originals so by doing so he will lose power in general." I explain as the door to the charging room opened calmly showing Ballora.  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Ballora asked as she noticed the name plates.  
"Name plates and increased voltage." I summarized as I went to greet Ballora half way with the Funtime Vixen.  
"Interesting but still last night was terrifying." Ballora said petting Funtime Foxy's head to make her feel better.  
"Yeah I know; we may've talked about it last night but it was still worrying that Lolbit has that side of her." I agreed as I continued talking "But I don't want to hurt her, not because I am scared of her, but scared for her having to kill more of her friends. She probably feels bad for what she did so later I am going to comfort her privately so at that time I want you guys to distract everyone." I explained as the present sister location animatronics nodded and agreed to my plan.  
"But until then let's just talk." Ballora said as we moved over to the navigation room to make sure no animatronics are close to the base.

Chatting had never been so fun as we talked about anything we thought of such as past locations, how the animatronics got treated and even some information that I didn't want to know, Funtime Foxy's thoughts about mike, but anyway whilst talking we were navigating the parks CCTV which we spotted a couple of animatronics with, in fact they were the same animatronics from yesterday's scan so before we decided to take action we waited for Lolbit so we could tackle the animatronic, just the two of us so we could talk about the plans. During the chat Baby and nightmare Freyabear joined the conversation so we were just waiting for Lolbit to surface as we just chatted which I appreciated because a month ago I would be not talking to anyone in the world but here I am now with friends whom I sincerely care for and I think the feeling is mutual. "Morning everyone!" Lolbit happily said bounding in the room as I got up to greet her.  
"Hey Lolbit!" I shouted back as Lolbit entered the navigation room from the charging station.  
"I saw the new name plates, good job sister!" Lolbit said as we all looked at each other wondering where the hatred for Funtime Foxy had left to but we didn't really care as we could tell Funtime Foxy was happy to be treated normally by her dear sister.  
"Sis." Funtime Foxy was so happy she was close to tearing up which we all smiled at, excluding Lolbit who was still smiling from her previous quote.  
"Hey Lolbit want to tackle the next animatronic together?" I asked as Lolbit jumped in happiness.  
"Hell yeah, I need to show you my power after training all this morning!" Lolbit bragged as I smirked. "You better've trained or I will be the one overpowering you even in your rage form!" I teased as Lolbit smirked back.  
"You couldn't even if you tried your best nerd!" Lolbit retorted back playfully.  
"Let's decide this when the animatronic fight happens, I can't wait to trash you!" I smirked as we both ran out the door leaving the other animatronics smirking.  
"She is definitely in love with Shin." Baby smiled.  
"Which might upset Nightmare Bonnie but they can sort it out when they are next both awake." Ballora said her speech dragging on at the end.  
"You feeling this tired as well Ballorrrra?" Baby asked as Nightmare Freyabear simply walked onto her charging pad and shut down as Baby and Ballora did the same.

Me and Lolbit had made it to the park's wall that the base is inside. "Want to check if they've painted the message over yet?" I asked as Lolbit grinned.  
"Hell yeah and if they have we just need to paint it back!" Lolbit grinned as we raced over to the message to see an animatronic painting it over.  
The animatronic was dark gold, one of her ears were ripped half way and she just looked like she had been through hell. "Why do I have to do this?" The animatronic asked himself as he dipped the paint brush, that he had to use, into a grey coloured paint bucket.  
"He could've got some disposable clone to do it, not an original animatronic like me, heck I was even one of the first ones until we got shut down for biting Purples kid!" The animatronic complained as we sat back and laughed quietly at what was happening before us.  
"'But Springtrap I don't have anyone reliable enough to do this', well I say to that fuck you and go die in a ditch and that means you two in the bush over there!" The animatronic knew of our presence somehow which was when we stopped our laughing and exited the bush.  
"Sorry we didn't know if you were hostile or not." I said as we exited the bush.  
"And stalking me would decide that because?" Springtrap asked as Lolbit chuckled.  
"You're funny, you know that?" Lolbit complemented as Springtrap stared at Lolbit as his cheeks started to turn pink.  
"Y-Yeah of course I know that, anyway why are you two here you know that Purple is after you right?" Springtrap stuttered as Lolbit giggled.  
"Yeah we know but we're recruiting so wanna join us I mean anything is better than this shit job right?" I positively said as Springtrap looked like he was in deep thought.  
"What do I get from this job opportunity?" Springtrap asked professionally.  
"We have cute girls who would be more than happy to give you some 'attention'" Lolbit winked at the word attention as Springtrap heavily blushed.  
"BEGONE THOT!" Springtrap shouted as Lolbit burst out laughing.  
"Lolbit stop teasing Springtrap, first of all Lolbit just likes teasing, secondly we don't treat our own as what you would call slaves like purple does. Thirdly we have cookies." I said as Springtrap's face lit up at the word 'cookies'.  
"I'M IN!" Springtrap happily said as we heard plenty of footsteps from behind us and as we turned we saw clones of Lolbit, Chica, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freyabear.  
"Well let's decide our little contest now then Lolbit." I grinned as Lolbit grinned as well as Springtrap got into his fighting stance and stood next to me and opposite Lolbit.  
"Is this my initiation?" Springtrap asked as Lolbit smirked.  
"Sure but pay attention to how many kills me and Shin have as a bonus challenge." Lolbit smirked as I unsheathed by Staff and my Glaive.  
"It's on Lolbit!" I shouted as I charged the clones and started picking them off one by one with my glaive and my lightning from my thunder staff.  
Meanwhile Lolbit was slashing through the clones at a much faster pace than I was so I decided to waste all my mana. "Thunder!" I shouted as I summoned a bunch of lightning which hit all of the clones which destroyed them.  
"I win!" I shouted as Lolbit grabbed my arm.  
"Yeah but you made more noice so more animatronics will come!"  
"Let them come we can get more animatronics in one day!" I exclaimed as Lolbit giggled and Springtrap approached me.  
"Is it time for a 'grinding montage of gathering animatronics'?" Springtrap asked as I shook my head.  
"The readers wouldn't enjoy that, let's just let them come and we will deal with them then…" I said as I stood still with Springtrap on one side of me and Lolbit on the other side.  
"Shin…"  
"This is to get all your anger out for Funtime Foxy's sake, please understand." I said as Lolbit grinned.  
"I understand, you could tell that the smile earlier was fake then?" Lolbit asked.  
"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't notice it?" I grin back as we heard a storming voice which reminded us off auto chipper.  
" **YOU INTRUDERS TO MASTER'S PLANS WILL MEET ME BY THE LAKE OR YOUR ENDOSKELETON FRIEND WILL GET IT! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET HERE AND WHEN YOU DO BE PREPARED TO GIVE UP THE FIGHT!"** The crazed voice boomed.  
"End02!" I shouted as I ran off with the Bunny and the Vixen following me…

And that was chapter 9, not as long as chapter 8 but long enough so thank you for reading and get ready next time: The king of the ocean?!


	10. Seagoon

Hey guys welcome to the finale of FNIA World! This is a bit of a fast story with this being the tenth chapter in comparison to the 16 chapters for A Pure Journey but in my defence we had chapters that were a god 8000 words long which covered eight chapters in FNIA. I'm proud of how far this story has come but it is time for its hiatus. The story that will replace this will be uploaded a week after this chapter and a little hint the protagonists life is disastrous.  
Anyway I will see you at the end chapter and I hope you enjoy the finale.

Chapter 10: The king of the ocean and an escape route!

"Endo 02!" I shouted as the bunny and the Vixen chased after me.  
"Shin lets tell the others at base first!" Lolbit suggested.  
"HEY GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted as I heard a voice in my head which belonged to Funtime Foxy.  
"Shin what is going on?" Funtime Foxy asked as we kept running.  
"Meet us at the pier! Endo 02 is in danger and we need all the help we can get! Also we have a new animatronic so when you get here do not attack the male rabbit!" I replied as Springtrap sped up running with a weird look on his face.  
"Shin who're you talking too?!" Lolbit asked worried for my sanity.  
"Lolbit, I have an earpiece and they can hear us from base through our satellite! Now let's hurry they will meet us there!" I ordered as we kept on running to the pier.

On the way to the pier we ran past a mountain on the edge of the wall which had a cave inside it. We didn't spend any time on it but in the back of my head I knew it would be important.

We made it to the pier to see Endo02 in a cage which was dangling above of the artificial ocean the park made for an attraction. Even though the ocean wasn't the ocean it was still water that could damage Endo's wiring and cause some fatal damage if not ending the endoskeletons life. I'm enraged to see this but I didn't see anyone else which confused me. "WHERE ARE YOU KING OF THE OCEAN?" I hollered angrily as I drew my weapon out and Lolbit and Springtrap did the same.  
"Its 2018 Hun…you shouldn't assume genders." The cackling voice said as the 'ocean' split revealing a blue woman with tentacles as her feet standing on the sea bed which was now for all to see.  
"Who are you?" Lolbit asked as Springtrap gulped.  
"She is one of the ten guards of Afton…a group called the bosses and she is the 9th ranking one in power." Springtrap gulped as he backed up a step.  
"Then one of the fights will be easier than this then-"I got cut off.  
"You already ended 10th's life…auto chipper." Springtrap revealed as me and Lolbit froze in our place.  
Auto chipper was our hardest fight here and he was the weakest of the bosses?! Doubt filled my mind that we could win but we had gotten stronger since the wood chipper so we had a chance right?  
"Shin snap out of it!" Lolbit snapped me out of my despair.  
"Sorry Lolbit…" For the first time since I got trapped here I felt genuine fear.  
"You have a right to be scared human because unlike your animatronic friends we don't have a use for you. You were the delivery guy and we were the customer." The crazy women cackled as she gave of a laugh which was crazier than Yuno Gasai's laugh.  
"We won't let that happen right Shin?" Springtrap said oddly protective of a guy that he just met.  
"Right!" I say inspired by the bunny and the Vixen.  
"Well how about we make this more fun…you Shin will come down here and we will have a 1 on 1 fight if you win I will release your endoskeleton and self-destruct giving you the spoils of victory but if you lose…you become my personal slave and will hand it over to Afton." She bargained as I nodded.  
"That's fine by me let's say no going out of bounds and no killing as our rules?" I suggested.  
"It's a deal, I can wait to have you all to myself." She said this in her usual laugh but it gave off a childish vibe like if android 21's mental age was the same as her android age (ten years old).  
"And I can't wait to see Endo again." I smirk taunting her which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Shin…I'll be quiet about this but we're on your way but there will be no one left in the base to protect the place…we will be there as soon as we can." Funtime Foxy said as I heard a familiar voice of nightmares behind her and a cry of a baby.  
"I guess I'll have to get ready for an Overwatch reference." I smirked.  
"The duel will start i go!" Queen of the sea rushed as she ran towards me and as suckling noise came from all six of her tentacle legs.  
I started running as well as we met half way and I went to punch Queen when she used one of her tentacles to grab my arm and thrash me around throwing me onto the ground as I got up and unequipped my staff keeping her at arms or staffs length. I started jabbing at her with my staff which gave off some electric shocks which made her continuously back up until she was at the edge of the border we set. "Careful you don't want to be disquali-"Queen grabbed my staff and threw me back whilst I was still gripping my staff.  
I landed on my two feet but I got grabbed by two of queen's tentacles and as she lifted me up into the air so she could throw me face first into the ground we both got hit by some major wind which allowed me to break free and as we looked by Lolbit and Springtrap we saw a sight that warmed my heart and froze Queen's. Next to Lolbit was another vixen with a white and pink coat and a speaker underneath her chest. Next to the new vixen was a ballerina with purple hair who was holding a wind staff. Then it was a red head who held a fire staff in her hand as she giggled at our stares. Next to her was another fox who's skin was tattered and her right leg was purely just endoskeleton with no fur. Next to Springtrap was a nightmarish purple bunny who was the angriest out of all of them. Next to her was a nightmare like golden bear who was trying to hold the female nightmare bunny back. Next to her was a chicken who held a healing staff which she clutched to her chest. And finally, and the most shocking, next to the chicken was a white and blue bear who had a scowl on her face. "Everyone? Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Baby, Withered Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Freyabear, Chica and Funtime Freya why're you here?" I asked the Funtime bear.  
"I'm repaying a favour but I believe Baby had something to say." Funtime Freya pointed to Circus Baby.  
"You knew it would happen Shin…The cavalry's here!" Baby said in a British accent as everyone, including Lolbit and Springtrap, rushed in.  
"That's against the rules!" Queen quaked in fear.  
"I never said anything about NOT getting help from my team did I?" I cheekily said as I started attacking Queen again who jumped into the water.  
"If you're going to break the rules I am too!" Queen started bolting from edge to edge of the two parallel waterfalls as she aimed to cut us all up.  
"Ballora!" I shouted.  
"Right!" Ballora shouted as she used her wind staff to push all the water backwards expanding the area where the animatronics could get shocked at.  
"Now Baby!"  
"Right!" Baby placed flaming land mines, with her fire staff, next to the water to persuade Queen to not move the water back in.  
"Withered Foxy!"  
"Got it!" Withered Foxy then proceeded to block Queen's attack path and queen reacted just as we thought.  
"Now Vixens!"  
"Time to prove yourself Funny~" Lolbit teased.  
"I won't let you down sis!" Funtime Foxy exclaimed as determined as a mouse to an elephant.  
The two Vixens both slashed at Queen at the same time. "The sister twister…" Both sisters said as Queen spun around quickly in recoil.  
"Springtrap!" Springtrap proceeded to throw queen into the air.  
"Nightmares!"  
"Devil's wishes!" The nightmares both attack with their staffs as Nightmare Bonnie went in for a close attack and ripped off two of the tentacles.  
"you shouldn't have fucked with Shin." She said as she backed away again.  
"Funtime Freya!"  
"You should've joined us Queen!" Funtime Freya smirked as she slashed into Queen's stomach  
"Chica restore our energy!"  
"GOT IT!" Chica healed us all as we all stood up straight as Chica fell to her knees and lost all her energy and ran out of power.  
"Your mine Queen!" I shouted as I attacked queen with the edge of my staff pointing towards her and I stabbed her right through her chest and casted electricity blowing up Queen "Everyone get out of there!" I shouted as the water started to close into the path as all the animatronics started running out of the collapsing water way and narrowly escaped the water.  
I smiled as I fell into the water and swum to my friends, all of them.  
"We did it!" I screamed as I hugged everyone apart from Springtrap.  
"Why am I being left out?"  
"Because I feel awkward hugging a dude."  
"Oh my fucking god I'm a girl!" Springtrap exclaimed as we all stopped our celebrating and slowly turned to Springtrap.  
"So you are spring TRAP?" I asked.  
"Afton had always hated my guts and he didn't even give me a chest." Springtrap sulked as she was pulled into the hug by Lolbit.

It had been ten minutes and we were all collapsed on the floor laughing. "Why did you help us Funtime Freya?" I asked the bear.  
"I owed you my life, and now we're even." Funtime Freya smirked.  
"We could've done it without you." I joke.  
"Yeah right I was the key member of the team."  
"who got the kill though?"  
"Yeah because I weakened her." We both start laughing hysterically as Funtime Freya said her goodbyes and left us collapsed. 

"Guys I know its too soon to start thinking about our next move but on the way here I saw a suspicious cave that we should check out." I say as we all slowly get up.  
"we cant lose our momentum now guys lets do this!" Funtime Foxy smild as Lolbit walked up to her sister.  
"I think you've proved yourself, me, you and shin will tackle this Funny." Lolbit smiled as we rushed off to the cave leaving the others in our- I mean Lolbit's and Funtime Foxy's dust.

We got to the cave and funtime foxy and Lolbit stood shocked infront of the cave. "This is it Shin…we couldn't say it due to our black boxes but this is the energy room. With this we can get you out of the park and prolong the invasion!" Funtime foxy said  
"An invasion?" I asked  
"He wants your power to invade the world and if you're out there he cant use your power!" Lolbti smiled.  
"Lets go in!" I got dragged in by Funtime foxy and inside was a mini train cart which lead outside which was also hand powered.

We all looked around inside when the whole group, including Endo-02, was in the doorway.  
"Shin…are you going?" Baby teared as all of the group was shocked that their leader could leave them.  
"I…I don't know." I said which was true, my mind was full of thoughts that I was jumbled.  
"If you leave I wont forgive you!" Ballora said solemnly.  
"please stay with us Shin…we will miss you too much." Nightmare Freyabear shook her head.  
"Shin…we just met but I will miss you if you go!" Springtrap cried.  
"Shin…please don't go…I will bake you cakes everyday…" Chica sobbed.  
"Thank you fir everything you've done for me Shin…but I don't want you to go just yet." Funtime Foxy said.  
"Shin…I love you please don't go…" Nightmare Bonnie teared.  
"Shin…" Was all Lolbit said as Endo approached me.  
"Brother…do what you think is the best plan, you always have had the gift of the perfect plan." Endo smiled…this got to me.

"I'm going now…" I say as I board the train waving to everyone as they all cried.  
I started using the hand power and as soon as I got out of the room and started moving along all the ra- I am falling…attacked…crashed…I won't survive…

That's the end of FNIA WORLD!

What not satisfied with the ending? Well don't worry this is only going on hiatus so chins up and get ready for the story to return with possibly a new human with the power…what am I saying I can't replace Shin! Well at least ill add some flashbacks with Shin in the story when it returns.

Anyway guys thank you so much for all the love and support for this story, thank you phoenix for being my beta reader and a great friend for me and thank you for reading.

-ActandRead / Taylor

Thank you…


	11. Charlie and BB

Chapter 11: Charlie and BB

As I approached the gates of the run down FNIA World flashbacks of my past rushed to my head. My name is Charlotte 'Charlie' Emily and I'm here at the amusement park for one reason, to kill William Afton. Because of him Michelle (A/N: Female version of Michael from the books) got stuffed in the Golden Freya suit and my dad got murdered! I'll kill him with my own hands and reveal his crimes for the public to see including him giving sentience to animatronics! As I walked into a hole in the wall I saw something that made me gasp and that was an explosion happening on the above rail tracks, I thought there might be another human here and be in trouble! Without thinking I rushed towards the explosion when I felt a chop at my neck which didn't affect me for some reason, as I turned around I saw the angry faces of animatronics around me. I saw many of them from Circus Baby to Nightmare Bonnie and even an Endoskeleton standing up on his own, as I scanned the group that surrounded me I met eyes with one key animatronic that I never thought I would see again, I saw the very animatronic that William stuffed Michelle inside, I saw Golden Freya and as our eyes met and my eyes widen she just glared at me like she just lost someone special. "What are you doing here human and why didn't my chop affect you?" a really pissed off Lolbit growled as I flinched at the hostility.  
"I came here because I saw the explosion and I was worried for fellow humans who might be hurt due to it." I explained as all their faces darkened and Golden Freya spoke.  
"That…was more accurate then you know Charlie…it's been a while huh?" she asked as she looked at me with a hurt look.  
"Yeah it has Michelle…why are you here and not back at the old FNIA restaurant?" I asked her as she growled.  
"Don't say that name around here and follow us, you can trust her guys she is a... she's an old friend of mine" Michelle said as she grabbed my hand and started running towards a different hole in the wall from where I entered, with the others sceptically following us still glaring at me. Apart from the Endo Skeleton who I couldn't tell his emotions due to his not having any skin to give me hints of his expressions.

Michelle guided us to a rock when she let go of my hand and opened a secret wall which led to what seemed to be a resistance base. I hesitantly followed my old friend and as the animatronics all piled in they all glared at Michelle. "So she is an 'old friend' Golden Freya?" the Nightmare Bonnie said to Michelle as I awkwardly stood still.  
"Yeah…she was a friend from when I was still human you see" she explained as everyone but Nightmare Freyabear gasped.  
"You know its forbidden to keep your memories from when you were a human Goldy!" Funtime Foxy gasped.  
"I know but I couldn't help but remember, besides the puppet and Freyabear decided that rule after I got stuffed so it didn't apply to me." Michelle said shrugging.  
"But why would your childhood friend come here?" Ballora said as they all looked to me and I saw an animatronic that sent shivers down my bones…it was the Golden Bonnie suit from when Afton attacked me and my friends!  
"Afton…" I growled as I clenched my fists and glared at the Golden Bonnie.  
"Wait…" Michelle looked at Springtrap and gasped as she rushed to me to hold me back.  
"What…are you DOING MICHELLE?" I growled trying to get out of her grasp to attack the Golden Bonnie.  
"That's not Afton Charlie so calm down!" Michelle exclaimed as the rest of the animatronics sighed and the Golden Bonnie walked to me.  
"Hey there Charlie, my name is Springtrap and I used to be used by William Afton to kill kids and stuff them into suits…I hate my past and im so sorry if I was the one who caused one of your loved ones to die… but please understand that was back when I didn't have a free will and Afton was using me. I didn't have a choice but let him…crawl inside me and use me for murder…" She shivered. "Please can you find it in your heart to forgive this worthless tool?" Springtrap sobbed as she bowed in front of me whilst I stopped struggling in Michelle's arm.  
"I'm sorry for my rage Springtrap of course I forgive you but after that little stunt I pulled I think I only have yours and Michelle's trust so I forgive you and hope we can be friends" I smiled at her as an alarm went off.  
"Mrs. Hippo by the hole! Goldy, Funtime Foxy and I will go clear her mind whilst everyone else stays behind!" Lolbit said as she, Michelle and Funtime Foxy ran out the base with me following.  
"Stay behind Charlie we don't need Purple to know there is another human in the park." Michelle pushed me back in the base and locked the door behind her, leaving me with the glaring eyes of everyone and the relieved eyes of Springtrap.

It was 10 minutes later and I was sitting next to the Endo Skeleton watching the fight unfold from the monitors. "Hey Mr. Endoskeleton why are the girls trying to grope Mrs. Hippo's breasts?" I asked as the Endoskeleton chuckled.  
"Well underneath their breasts is a device called a hostility switch which in laymans term is what controls animatronics in the first place, most animatronics have some however a few groups of animatronics don't. For example Chica over there does but Withered Foxy doesn't if that makes sense." He said pointing to the sleeping animatronics, I chuckled but as I looked back at the monitor I saw someone run away from the fight.  
"Hey Mr. Endoskeleton-"  
"Just call me Endo-02"  
"Well Endo have you ever seen a white version of Freya with a pinkish-purple mouth?" I asked as he turned to me on his spinney chair.  
"Yeah it's someone we fought a few days ago, her name is Funtime Freya, why do you ask?" he questioned.  
"Well I think she just ran by carrying…a long rucksack?" I asked trying to remember what she was carrying.  
"Huh, that's weird-" suddenly an alarm cut Endo off and another animatronic appeared trying to get through the hole in the wall "BB is entering the hole! Baby, Ballora and Chica go deal with her!" Endo ordered as they nodded and ran out leaving the door sloppily open.  
"So why are we trying to make them hostile by pressing their hostility switch?" I asked  
"We aren't, William Afton is controlling every single animatronic not apart from our army with the hostility switches so we are trying to save them and make a rebellion against Afton." As soon as Endo said that I remembered when Michelle saved me and my old friends from Afton before.  
"…" I rushed out the door to help everyone when I saw Springtrap follow me.  
"I'm not going back to wait! I'm helping out!" I exclaimed.  
"I know I'm helping you Charlie!" Springtrap smiled as we rushed to the BB fight and I snuck behind BB and I pressed her hostility switch.  
"Charlie why did you follow us? That was way too dangerous!" Chica walked to me and looked over me for injuries.  
"And you shouldn't encourage her Springtrap!" Ballora scolded as BB walked up to me and hugged me.  
"Thank you so much for saving BB from Afton miss Charlie" BB smiled as I smiled back.  
"So why _did_ you follow us Charlie?" Baby asked.  
"I want to help take down Afton, now are we heading to the Mrs. Hippo fight or not?" I asked as BB let go of me and turned to Baby.  
"BB is coming too! BB wants to help her new friend Char Char!" BB said giving me a nickname.  
"Same, I came with Charlie because she is our newest recruit and we have to nurture noobs." Springtrap grinned.  
"You make some good points…Okay I'll lend you my help." Chica smiled and Baby jumped in the air.  
"Me too! What about you Ballora? If we go as a unit we can all take the blame for letting Charlie talk us into this." She smiled.  
"But it's not OUR fault she followed us."  
"Actually it is because we didn't shut the door properly." Baby teased and Ballora scoffed.  
"Fine I'm in too…Welcome to the resistance Charlie." Ballora held out her hand and I shook it.

Yeah this was where I belonged and where I would make a difference…

Meanwhile: "Crap that camera saw us, let's hope they don't come to find us…Sh-"

GUESS WHAT STORY IS BACK?!

So yeah after the whole Shinteru dying incident I needed a new main character and who better than the main character from the books, Charlotte Emily. With the introduction of Charlie, the realisation that Golden Freya still has her human memories and finally Funtime Freya sneaking around. Where is the sotry going? Idfk so bye


	12. Mrs Hippo

hey guys this is a new chapter from my new computer so lets get started! this is chapter 12 of FNIA World and this chapter we will be fighting Mrs. Hippo (Mr. Hippo's female counterpart) and we might even learn more about the hostility switches so lets get started!

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR THE FNAF BOOK AHEAD

Chapter 12 : Mrs. Hippo

we all looked around at each other before we all started sprinting to where Lolbit, Michelle and Funtime Foxy were fighting an animatronic called Mrs. Hippo and as we reached where they were fighting we saw them being surrounded by clones of Lolbit, Funtime Foxy and Withered Foxy. "So many Foxy's..." I muttered as I felt a big hand touch my shoulder and I turned around to see it was Chica's hand that was holding my shoulder.

"I'm about to teach you a trick Shinteru used in a time when me and Lolbit betrayed him, look at all the clones and the look in their eyes." She smiled, Baby and Ballora watched with keen interests as I did what I was told by the humanoid Chicken.

"Now look at Lolbit's and Funtime Foxy's eyes." she said as I copied what she said and I noticed a distinct look to the real animatronics eyes.

"They look more alive...got it!" I smiled as Springtrap put a staff in my hand with a mana pouch.

"Use that as a weapon, you're a good girl Charlie but you're a human and are very fragile, that is if you want to help anyway." Springtrap said as we were about to rush in to help the trio however we saw Lolbit hit the hostility switch of Mrs. Hippo with it having no affect.

"Wait why didn't that work? It worked on BB" BB said in third person as Baby gasped.

"Maybe only a human can switch the hostility switch?" Baby asked scared as they looked towards me.

"It's alright guys I'll bring Mrs. Hippo to our squad just give me a window of opportunity." I said as I backed up into a nearby bush.

Back with the others "That didn't work?" Lolbit gasped as she jumped back, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Hippo's punch.

"That's right, hostility switches only work if activated by a handful of people, including that human who died earlier. What was his name?" Mrs. Hippo taunted.

"Don't...bring up...SHINTERU YOU BITCH!" Lolbit screamed as she slashed at Mrs. Hippo's chest which the hippo narrowly dodged but sacrificing some of the skin she had on her left wrist.

"That was his name, he seemed like a real nice guy. In fact I wanted to join him up until it took one measly explosion to kill the guy, the poor poor soul" Mrs. Hippo rambled "Which reminds me of a time when me and Orville were at the pizzeria we were from. We were sitting on the stage when we saw Molten Freya start crawling into a vent and I said to Orville I said "I feel sorry for that guy, maybe we should intervene and help the poor owner out?" and he said to me "why that's preposterous why do you think we could help the human?" and I said..."

Meanwhile in a nearby bush I was yawning because her story was dragging on and what seemed like days passed, even the clones started walking back to where they came because of how long Mrs. Hippo was taking with her story.

"Anyway as I was saying, not all heroes have to live and some of them would be better off dead." Mrs. Hippo finally finished and as she opened her eyes not only were Lolbit, Michelle and Funtime Foxy surrounding her but so were Springtrap, Baby, Ballora and BB were as well.

"That was one long story you left yourself vulnerable, BB is sorry." BB said as I approached Mrs. Hippo's back and hit her hostility switch.

"Hey guy's need a hand?" I asked pulling my hand out of Mrs. Hippo's cleavage and getting glares from Lolbit, Michelle and Funtime Freya.

"Why are you here Charlie I thought we told you to stay behind!" Michelle scolded me as I flinched and Mrs. Hippo walked in between us.

"Now now, calm down Golden Freya its a good thing she is here or else I would still be under Afton's control." Mrs. Hippo smiled.

"But I thought you said only a handful of people can activate the hostility switches!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"Its probably because of my dad, he was the guy who co owned FNIA with Afton. Because of that I assume I have the status." I speculated.

"That doesn't explain why Shinteru could hit the switch though..." Funtime Foxy added as BB tugged at my sleeve.

"Who is Shinteru Charlie?" BB asked me as I looked at her.

"He was the human who started the rebellion I believe." I said back.

"He was a brilliant man who helped all of us, he took a blow for me and Chica, he saved Endo 02's life and he made Nightmare Bonnie feel love again." Lolbit said holding her arm looking sad.

"he was a good fighter, and a brilliant man." Michelle said, I wanted to move along now as I felt the awkward tension in the air

"We're sitting chickens out here, no offense Chica, so we should really be heading back to base now guys." Springtrap proposed earning a nod from Lolbit and Baby.

"Wait guys...this seems to easy...like why would they send Mrs. Hippo who they know rambles on...and why did all the clones retreat? they shouldn't be able to feel boredom." I thought out loud.

"what're you trying to say Charlie?" Chica asked.

"we should find somewhere else to stay tonight because if we return to base now who knows what could happen and who could be following us?" I explained.

"She has a point and luckily I know a place that nobody goes, mainly because its a place only I go to." Golden Freya explained.

"I'm sorry but I wont be joining you, I need to go back to charge my battery, I'm pretty tired now." Funtime Foxy said "So we should split up for now, you coming too Baby, Ballora? you've been active for longer then I have." she said as the two nodded.

"please be alright Lolbit." Baby hugged Lolbit as the trio sister location animatronics made way to the base.

"Well shall we go too?" I asked as everyone nodded and we started running off into the distance following where Golden Freya ,as she is called now, was taking us.

"But still I didn't know Baby and Ballora's batteries were that low." Endo 02 said to the Nightmare's and Withered Foxy.

"You can't blame them, after all they've been active since they got to the park." Nightmare Freyabear said as the door to the base opened.

"You'll be coming with us now..." ? said.

"Wait...you're-!"

well that was chapter 12 of FNIA I hope you enjoyed. One thing I did want to clear up is that the story which Mrs. Hippo said didn't have any context at all just like in UCN.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day!

-ActandRead/Taylor


	13. Phantom Marionette

Hey guys welcome back to FNIA World chapter 13 in the last chapter the gang tamed Mrs. Hippo and are now looking for a temporary base for the night before they return to the base which was infiltrated at the end of last chapter, what's going to happen this time? Well I can tell you the animatronic of this chapter is…

Chapter 13: Phantom Marionette

We were walking through the park sneakily trying to avoid all cameras and looking for a temporary base when we saw a massive gap inside the wall like where the base is located. I looked at Lolbit and Chica who were smiling to themselves. "Walking around the park like this sure is nostalgic huh Chica?" Lolbit asked as Chica nodded.

"Yeah reminds me of when Shinteru just got here and we would spend half our time walking around aimlessly, well that is until we met Endo and Shinteru learned the significance of having a base." Chica chuckled

"I can't believe that he actually thought walking around all the time would be a successful way to fight back." Lolbit laughed "he was such an idiot."

"Haven't heard you speak like that in a while." Michelle chuckled.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well in a teasing and joking tone, you haven't teased him as much after Nightmare Bonnie confessed to him" Michelle teased.

"Well maybe I didn't want Nightmare Bonnie killing me for teasing her man" Lolbit laughed hesitantly which I caught onto.

"Well it's good to see your usual self again, we haven't seen it in a while and it certainly is a morale boost." Chica smiled as Lolbit grinned back.

"So what do you think would be a good place for a temporary base?" Springtrap asked as Lolbit shrugged.

"To be fair when Shinteru was around we had to do a major fight before we earned a bit of peace which he used to sleep." Chica explained.

"Yeah but maybe that is why it worked, because Afton didn't know if that animatronic failed or not at taking Shinteru to him." Lolbit smiled.

"So either way we're going to have a fight no matter where we stay huh?" I asked as BB pet my head.

"Don't worry BB will make sure we win this fight!" BB said smiling at me.

"And I will help too so don't you worry Charlie." Mrs. Hippo said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"heh you know seeing you like this with the animatronics you have saved reminds me a lot of what Shinteru looked like with Lolbit, Chica and Nightmare Bonnie when they first approached me. They seemed like a family, close and they knew they could trust each other." Golden Freya said.

"Really?" I asked as BB tilted her head.

"You know Charlie when the owner of my location bought me I had a great friendship with him, maybe it's a bond only animatronics and their masters have with each other. I mean the other animatronics were much closer to Shinteru then you right now." Mrs. Hippo suggested as my face paled.

"Mrs. Hippo…" I said.

"The next thing you're going to say is 'you didn't ramble on this time'" Mrs. Hippo said whilst giving a Jojo's reference.

"Huh? How did you?"

"Know what you were going to say? Well its because for once I didn't give a long story, I thought maybe they would get boring after a while…" Mrs. Hippo smiled.

"No, they're not boring Mrs. Hippo in fact when we're out of here I am helping you write a book of all your ramblings so you can be yourself!" I smiled as she pat my head.

"You're a good kid Charlie" She smiled as we continued walking down the road.

It was an hour later and we eventually came across a crumbled wall. "Guys we are near my old steakhouse…" Chica said as Golden Freya gasped.

"Get down!" She whispered as she pushed us to the floor and as we peaked out above the wall we saw a dark greenish animatronic being stepped on by a…human?

"Why…are you working for him?" The greenish animatronic said as the man kept his foot on her head.

"Because if I don't I'll die again, do you know what it is like to die?!" he growled as he kicked the defenceless animatronics face.

"Of course I do, all animatronics in this park have dead children inside them so yes we do know what it's like to die!" she replied in pain as she felt her slender nose starting to lose liquids.

"Oh? What is this? Your nose is bleeding like a humans? Pathetic just like the rest of you Marionettes." The human smirked as he continued kicking the poor girl.

"Don't…call…my sisters weak!" she growled.

"You're right it could be worse, they could be as weak as you Phantom Marionette" he laughed as she fell unconscious.

"I don't even feel like killing you anymore…you're too boring of a kill." He sighed as he started walking away.

"Oh and if you can hear this Phantom Marionette, if you dare join the humans you'll be dead like that man you were protecting from me. That Shinteru kid." He smirked as he walked away.

When he was completely out of sight we ran towards the unconscious Phantom Marionette. "Chica heal her!" Golden Freya ordered as she picked up the Phantom Puppet and Chica healed her.

"Wake up Phantom Marionette, he is gone now." I said as the Phantom opened her eyes.

"You're…Shinteru's animatronics…and you're Charlie…" she said slowly as Golden Freya kept a tight hold on Phantom Marionette.

"You know of me?" I asked.

"Of course…you're the daughter of Henry, the man who envisioned our creation…even if it didn't include dead children at the time…" Phantom Marionette said as Lolbit looked at where the human walked off too.

"Lolbit do you know him?" Springtrap asked as Lolbit shook her head.

"Not anymore I don't…" Lolbit growled as she looked back to Phantom Marionette "You'll be safe with us now so don't you worry Phantom Mari." Lolbit said.

"No…I can't join you or else..." flashbacks of what the human said before he walked off flew into her mind.

"Look we aren't humans so you can work with us and it will not be dangerous for you, besides if you work for Afton it can only end up bad for you." Golden Freya said as Phantom Marionette looked at me.

"I guess you're right…but what do you think will happen to me if I join you? I wont make a difference…" she said down.

"Yes you will! BB wasn't respected in Afton's army but she is still helping Charlie out!" BB said.

"I guess you're right…" as she said this I noticed the moon that was in the sky was slowly resting and a bit of sunshine was peeking out from over Cawthon Mountain.

"I guess since it's the next day we can head back now?" Chica asked as I nodded and we started making our way back to the base with Golden Freya holding Phantom Marionette along the way

Hey this is xxtails888xx here back to beta reading my friendo ActAndReads great story I hope you all like what l he's doing and are enjoying the story I know I am but thank you for your patience and enjoy your chapters

Tails signing out

-ActandRead/Taylor


	14. Jack-o Chica

FNIA chapter 14: Jacko Chica.

The savagery I saw at the base after we returned was so destructive. The charging stations were ripped out the floor, there was scratch marks on the wall and Endo was in an unconscious state when we found him. He told us that Nightmare Freyabear and Withered Foxy were both awake when Funtime Freya walked into the base so she must've had information for them that was so tempting they helped take the charging animatronics away. I don't understand this at all!. "Hey Charlie we are looking over the footage from the cameras come join us." Mrs. Hippo called as I rushed to them and watched the scene unfold. The Funtime bear casually walked in and as she did Nightmare Freyabear and Withered Foxy got into their fighting position, she muttered what seemed to be a code word for something before Nightmare Freyabear knocked Endo out as they talked for a few minutes then they started to take the animatronics away and the charging stations followed suit. "What the hell…nobody's switch was pressed that means…they've never been on our side?" Springtrap asked.

"No…they wouldn't we have been through so much! I WONT ACCEPT IT!" Lolbit cried as I pat her head.

"I agree with Lolbit, Withered Foxy was one of our first friends and Nightmare Freyabear wouldn't go back to Afton's side after seeing Shinteru dying." Golden Freya agreed.

"But…what if its not Afton?" I asked as Golden Freya glared at me "hear me out…what if there is a third party in here that is trying to kill Afton as well? Maybe they were recruiting everyone that was here whilst waiting for us to return to recruit us too?" I asked as the screens started to glitch.

"You're right Charlie." Suddenly the screen showed three figures; Funtime Freya, Nightmare Freyabear and Nightmare Bonnie.

"Guys!" Lolbit exclaimed smiling widely.

"Hello Lolbit, sorry for leaving so suddenly but we needed to confirm the rumours Funtime Freya proposed to us." Nightmare Freyabear bowed.

"So why did you go with her and leave Endo here?" I asked.

"Because he needed to go with you guys where you are going next, look we would love to tell you where to go but you have to find the entrance to this base fast!" Nightmare Bonnie exclaimed.

"How will we find the base if you don't tell us where it is?" Lolbit asked confused.

"we have left the co-ordinates with a fellow nightmare animatronic. We wont tell you which one because you need to find them on your own, HURRY!" Nightmare Freyabear ordered as the call ended.

"A nightmare animatronic…which one?" I asked as Endo spoke.

"The only Nightmare currently on our satellites…its her…" Endo said as he zoomed into an image to show an orange nightmare animatronic with eyes that looked on fire. She was a bigger version of Chica and she held an empty plate in her left hand.

"Oh no…that's Jacko-Chica…" Chica said pale faced.

"What's wrong Chica?" I asked.

"She was part of the second wave of nightmare animatronics…the second wave were the ones who would capture all the animatronics and turn them to Afton's side…who pressed my hostility switch." Chica said scared.

"But wait I thought all the Chica's were friends with each other?" Mrs. Hippo spoke up.

"We were, but she was never one of us…she was cruel…"

It was when we first got to this place and we had no idea of the sinister plot ahead of us; me, Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, Nightmare Chica and Funtime Chica were all hanging out and talking about each of our locations. "So your roles were to please the male audience too?" I asked knowing the pain of having my role be to…do that… with the audience members.

"Yeah it was in our code so we had to comply right?" Toy Chica asked smiling.

"Well not me, people ran away at the sight of me so I never had to do anything." Phantom sighed feeling lonely, to which I hugged her for.

"But now we are here Henry won't let anything happen to us and I won't let anything happen to you girls too," Nightmare Chica flexed jokingly as we all giggled to her actions.

"But did you guys hear the rumours about the new animatronics? Apparently they're found a second wave of nightmare animatronics at the base of Scott Mountain. One of them was even a Chica!" Funtime Chica gossiped.

"I heard about that, apparently there wasn't a new Freya which is different considering she is the company's mascot." Toy Chica added.

"You can't help but feel bad for her because she is the one above us that has to please the most humans." I sighed as Nightmare Chica nodded.

"It's a shame too, all this popularity is going to make her reject anyone new that comes close to her. Imagine what's going to happen here? Her position has been moved to the front of the park to welcome people, hopefully she doesn't get teased too much." Nightmare Chica said worried for the mascot bear.

I nodded my head to this agreeing with the nightmare version of me "So Nightmare Chica have you seen henry yet?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, its weird considering he is the reason we are all here and he hasn't popped up once." Nightmare Chica said sceptically.

"Do you think he is working on the security systems to make sure Afton doesn't get in?" Phantom Chica asked as Toy Chica smiled.

"If he is then he is a kind owner making sure our murderer doesn't get here-" Toy chica got interrupted by the smell of rotten pumpkins.

"Hi girls." A female voice said from behind us and as we turned around we saw a version of Nightmare Chica but she was bright Yellow with a fiery look in her eyes.

"You must be the new Chica!" Toy Chica smiled as Nightmare Chica stood up.

"Didn't expect there to be a new version of me." She said as she smiled at the newcomer.

"My name is Jack-o Chica nice to meet you all…" she said creepily as she looked at Nightmare Chica "You're Nightmare Chica yes?" She asked.

"No she is Freya Fazbear." Funtime Chica joked.

"yes I am, how may I help you Jack-o Chica?" She asked as Jack-o Chica gave a dark smile.

"I have a message from boss…its reaping time." She growled as Nightmare Chica looked over to us and rushed at Funtime Chica and pressed her hostility switch.

"im sorry…girls" Nightmare Chica said as me, Toy Chica and Phantom Chica all started running in different directions.

"I don't know what happened to Phantom Chica but I heard Toy Chica got turned by Nightmare Chica and I got turned by Jack-o Chica." Chica explained as I looked down.

"Wow…you sure went through a lot chica." I said sorrily.

"Don't be, either way we have to find her and get to the base the others are at!" Chica said giving a brave smile.

"Yeah you are right!" Lolbit smiled as I turned to the door.

"Lets go girls and Endo!" I smiled as we all ran towards where Jack-o Chica was with Endo guiding us.

"So we meet again Chica, and unlike how I left you we are now on opposite sides I see." Jack-o chica said smiling at me.

"It's an honour meeting the daughter of Henry, the one and only Charlie!" She said looking at me.

"Only my friends can call me Charlie!" I growled as Jack-O chica smirked.

"I know Charlie, so anyway you want Nightmare Freyabears co-ordinates correct?" She said as Endo stood forth.

"Yes, apparently if we find the base we will learn of something." Endo said as Jack-o Chica smiled.

"Yes you will however I will not give the co-ordinates over that quickly…YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY THEM OFF MY LIFELESS BODY!" she laughed maniacally as she charged at BB and punched her to the ground knocking her hat off revealing BB's brown locks underneath.

"BIG SIS JJ GAVE ME MY MAT AND YOU KNOCKED IT-" BB's rage got interrupted by another punch in the face which knocked her unconscious.

"I'll make you pay!" mrs. Hippo growled as she charged at jack-O chica and locked fists with her.

"Lolbit, Golden Freya give her back up!" Endo exclaimed as the two nodded and charged at Jack-o chica who dodged and made the two hit each other.

"Golden Freya!" I exclaimed as I ran into help them but I got interrupted by Endo zooming past with a jetpack on and a metal sword out which Jack-o Chica guarded with her empty plate.

"grr!" Endo growled as he felt two strings wrap around him and guided him to a part that Jack-O Chica wasn't guarding and as his sword went through Jack-o chicas body the Jack-O animatronics giggled and pulled out the sword and cut the strings of Phantom marionette.

"My Strings!" phantom Marionette exclaimed as she got rushed by Jack-O chica who knocked her out.

"Your life should be more important!" she exclaimed as she held a sword above Phantom marionette's head but she felt a patchy hand trying to hit her and as she turned around she saw Springtrap trying to save her fellow animatronic.

"NOW CHARLIE!" she screamed as she got grabbed by her head and thrown into the ground.

"You're right, now Charlie." Jack-o chica smirked as she rushed me and kicked my legs beneath me.

"Though you have fought, it was all-" she got hit in the head by a rock, as jack-o Chica turned around she saw who threw the rock "I'll deal with you next Chica now sit back in the stands."

"NO!" Chica growled as Jack-o Chica slowly walked towards Chica and I made it to my feet.

"It seems like you want me to Pluck your feathers before I do the same to your little friends." Jack-o Chica said psychopathically.

"No…if I fall, itll only make them stronger…and even though Charlie hasn't been with us long…I cant have another human dying on my watch…" Chica said.

"Oh? It sounds like you think its your fault that Shinteru died…well let me give you someone to blame for his death." Jack-o chica turned and pointed at me as my eyes widened "If you hadn't of came here we wouldn't have killed off that human, he would still be alive and as soon as he left the park we would've hostilised everyone and when he returned he would have to do this whole thing all over again." Jack-o chica growled.

"W-What?" I asked as Lolbit, Golden Freya and springtrap all stood up and looked at me.

"That's right, you are the reason Shinteru is dead and to be frank you're the reason all of this happened and do you wanna know why? DO ALL OF YOU ANIMATRONICS WANNA KNOW WHY?!" She screamed as I shook my head slightly "Because we cant have henry's daughter ruining Sir Aftons plans." She laughed as she turned to Chica.

"YOU CAN DIE IN PEACE BECAUSE YOU WILL KNOW YOU WILL NOT DIE ALONE, THE PERFECT GIF-" Jack-o Chica got cut off when she got hit by a lightning bolt…in a cloudless day…what?

"What the?" Jack-O chica turned to the sky and got hit by another lighting bolt "I…just wanted…to be useful" she said as she fell to the floor and the fire in her eyes dimmed down…she was dead.

"Who was that?" I asked as we turned to the sky and saw a man floating there with lightning wings sprouting from his back.

"Is that?" Springtrap asked as Endo stood up and looked at the man, he saw blue jeans and recognisable trainers on to Endo.

"But he is…" Chica said as Golden Freya looked at the man.

"SHIN!" Lolbit Yelped as the man landed on the floor and hugged Lolbit.

"Im back Lolbit" he smiled

GUESS WHO IS BACK BACK AGAIN

HE ISNT DEAD FUCK YEAH SHIN IS ALIVE!


	15. Mad Endo

"Im" back I smiled as I felt a hand touch my cheek and as I pulled away I looked at the hand which belonged to the vixen.  
"You're cruel…" she muttered as I smiled but a fist collided with my face which sent me flying.  
"CHARLIE HIT ME I SEE SHIN'S GHOST!" she cried as the human of the bunch stood up and looked at me whilst I was getting back to my feet.  
"No Lolbit…I see him too…" She said as she walked over to Jack-o Chica's corpse and kneeled beside the dead body "I feel you Jack-o Chica…I wanted to be useful for the police and my friends when they raided Freya's pizza world but I ended up making the situation worse and i never was truly useful…" Charlie said remembering Jack-o Chica's words 'I just wanted to be useful' and letting a tear out her eyes.  
I felt so bad for killing Jack-o Chica so I walked beside Charlie and knelt beside her "Hey you really wanted to help her, right Charlie?" I asked as she nodded.  
"I truly did" she said as she leant on my shoulder "so this is the feeling of a fellow human, it's been a while since I truly felt this warmth." She said as I pat her head.  
"same here, I've been here for almost a month now and in that time I haven't felt anything relatively close to humans, the girls are great but this has been truly refreshing" I smiled as I looked at her and BB approached me.  
"Hey, are you Mr. Shinteru?" BB asked as I smiled.  
"Yeah I am, you must be BB, it's an honour to meet you." I smiled as I looked down to Charlie who simply looked up to me confused "You were saved by Charlie here right?" I asked as BB nodded and smiled widely.  
"Yeah Charlie saved me and I am grateful!" BB smiled as I stood up and looked towards the purple and greenish animatronics who just woke up from the fight but as the purple ones eyes landed on me she hid behind the greenish one.  
"Uhh is she going to be okay?" I ask pointing to the hiding animatronic.  
"oh…so she was serious back then?" Charlie asked as BB nodded "Hey shinteru-"  
"just call me Shin" I smiled.  
"Okay Shin can you go over to Mrs. Hippo and talk to her? You are kinda her hero" Charlie laughed as I too laughed as I started my walk over there. 

As I approached the two I recognised the both of them; Phantom Marionette and Mrs. Hippo, when Phantom Marionette saw me she smiled and moved out the way so I was facing Mrs. Hippo. "hey there my name is Shinteru, its an honour to meet you Mrs. Hippo." I smiled as the animatronic looked towards me and started making noises "I have to go talk to my old teammates, we will catch up soon; you too Phantom Marionette" I smiled as I walked away and as I was walking away I heard Mrs. Hippo scream "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" which I chuckled at as I approached Endo.

The endo skeleton was sitting on the ground re-adjusting his sword. "Hello my old friend it's been a while hasn't it?" I smiled as I sat next to him and he looked at me.  
"Yes it has…so why did you let me think you were dead?" he asked as I laughed.  
"Well first I was asleep, secondly you got in trouble last time so it was my turn to give you a fright." I smirked as he punched my shoulder softly.  
"So what do you want? I know you too well and you have your 'about to make a request' look on your face." He smirked back.  
"Is there anyway we can bring Jack-o Chica back?" I asked as he looked at me.  
"You killed her why do you want to bring her back?" he asked as I laughed.  
"well I didn't know how much power to put in that lightning bolt, but more importantly its because she didn't deserve to die like that, following orders like a mindless slave." I said sadly.  
"If that's the case, then i'm guessing you would also want to bring the bosses back as well correct?" he asked as I shook my head.  
"No, what I'm saying is that I want to bring Jack-o Chica back for Charlie, she saw herself in that animatronic." I sighed as he stood up angrily.  
"Look shin, you just came back and I'm happy for that however this is one thing i'm not helping you with." He said "I'm sorry but she had already died once when a child was stuffed in her, she isn't going to die a second time!" he growled as he stomped away and I looked at Charlie who was talking with BB.  
"I know that…all too well…" I sighed as I felt a bottle of water hit me in the head.  
"You're thinking again, you know it's dangerous for you humans to think." Lolbit said as I looked towards her and I saw Golden Freya, Chica and Springtrap were with the Vixen as they all sat around me.  
"Yeah you saw how it worked out for me last time." I grinned as Springtrap made an explosion noise and we all laughed.  
"So how did you survive by the way?" Golden Freya asked as I smiled.  
"I don't know, I woke up in a pod and I saw video footage of what was happening here so I ran out the window and I fell." I said casually.  
"Wait you fell over?" Chica asked.  
"No I fell out the window, it was at one of those huge towers and I was on the top floor." I said once again casually.  
"BUT THAT'S LIKE 12 STORIES HIGH!" Springtrap exclaimed.  
"Yeah I know, I felt something familiar and I remembered something I forgot about." I said as I stood up and my lightning wings appeared again, they looked like angel wings made of pure lightning "My powers. I don't remember how I got them yet but I remembered how to use them, I managed to catch my fall and get to you guys faster, thank god I did because we could've had more than one death if I didn't." I sighed explaining.  
"So what do you call these powers? Magic?" Golden Freya asked.  
"Yeah I think so, I call it…Lightning god powers." I said as Lolbit laughed.  
"Your naming sense is still shit Shin hahaha!" She laughed as I laughed too.  
"Well until I remember you're the one who will have to deal with it-" I got cut off when I heard some stomping "GUYS GROUP UP!" I exclaim as we all run to each other and we see a huge endo skeleton approach us.  
"What's this power?" Charlie asked as I spoke up.  
"It's a boss…STATE YOUR NAME NOW!" I growl as the endo skeleton opened his mouth.  
"My given name is MAD_ENDO_02" he said as Endo looked at me.  
"He is based on me?" he asked as I nodded.  
"Well it doesn't matter Endo what does is that we beat him and return to base!" I explain as we get in our fighting poses and my wings appear again which shocks Mad Endo.  
"Wings? Compatibility with Shinteru Asada lowered to 82%" he said robotically as I look to everyone.  
"NOW GUYS ATTACK!" I shout as I charge at Mad Endo and try to punch him which he blocks.  
"Compatibility raised to 89%, incredibly weak." He said as I smirked.  
"three…two…one" Mad Endo fell to his knees as Lolbit and Golden Freya rushed Mad Endo and started taking out his wiring which was on show due to him being an endo skeleton.  
"That's it…ENDO!" I run to Endo as everyone else distracts mad endo and I talk to him. 

"That plan might work…alright i'll make you an opening." He nodded as I saw BB and Charlie do a combo attack on the boss ripping out more wires which I took advantage of and I ran towards him "LIGHTNING GODS CAMO!" I shouted as I disappeared into his circuits

 _Lightning God's Camo: allows Shinteru to enter electrical objects such as cut open wires and plug sockets._

When inside I started looking around the wiring and I took out the bomb that kills the bosses when they fail, I exit and I show them the bomb "NOW GO ALL OUT!" I shouted as we all attacked at once causing immense damage to the boss as me and Charlie both attacked at the same time and shouted "THE POWER OF HUMANS!" which finished him off.  
As he laid still we looked at him "You don't have to work for Afton you know, Shin removed the bomb so you're free now." Charlie said as I sighed.  
"You don't get it, I'd rather die then join you _Humans_ " He spat as I walked up to Charlie.  
"It's no use…I tried saving a boss before and it didn't work…" I said softly as she looked at me.  
"WHAT THE HELL SHIN? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO OF ANIMATRONICS AND YOU'RE GIVING UP ON ONE?!" she shouted at me as I looked down.  
"You're wrong…i'm not the hero of animatronics, I can't even save myself and you think I can save every single person and animatronic in this park?" I asked then said "I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF, I ALMOST DIED TO MY CARELESSNESS! DO YOU KNOW WHY I WAS ON THAT CART WHEN IT EXPLOADED?" I asked shouting as she shook her head "I was running away…i knew how much it meant to the girls if I had stayed but I left because I was scared of dying…" I say as I turn away. "Head to the tower I'm going on my own journey for a while." I said as I walked away with Lolbit following me "You're not stopping me Lolbit." I said as she shook her head.  
"No im coming with you Shin." Lolbit said as I nodded and we started heading out.

Charlie's POV

I stood there looking down at Mad Endo and the bomb Shinteru left behind beside the boss. "I cant belive that guy…" I said sadly as Golden Freya approached me.  
"Charlie…this is Michelle speaking now…Shinteru meant nothing bad by what he said, you didn't hear his conversation with Endo but he has had a lot on his mind about Bosses and I know you want the best for them" She looked at Mad Endo "but that's why Shinteru cared so much, he saw himself from when he first arrived in you and now he has these powers I can assume he doesn't think of himself as a human anymore." Michelle said sadly.  
"he doesn't?" I asked shocked.  
"No…the smile he gave today was a smile of relief that he wasn't treated any different but it was also the smile of knowing something that we all don't." She said.  
"Im a bitch…I should've thought of it like that" I said feeling guilty.  
"When he gets back to base you can tell him that yourself, speaking of getting back lets go meet up with the other animatronics." Michelle smiled as we all started walking back to the new base.

As we approached the tower we saw Nightmare Bonnie waiting outside. "Welcome to the battle tower Charlie…your next challenge awaits you." She said as she gave a smile.

As me and Lolbit walked to the base that was now vacated we looked at each other and nodded as we walked in and got what I was looking for…it was my-

This was one impromptu ending but anyway guys this is the final chapter for FNIA World season two. Next season will be all about Charlies battle tower challenge and we will be going back to the ten chapter per season however I do have something to announce which is the next fanfiction I will be writing a RWBY fanfic! So get ready for that and enjoy your day

-taylor/ ActandRead and Tails :D

and don't forget its skeletor here see have a happy spooktober


End file.
